Million little lights - don't let her go
by thesewomenrulemyworld
Summary: Sometimes you need a darkness for a split of second to realize you have million little lights in your life to live for. / Jane has another experience sending her to hospital, but this is the last time Maura watches her nearly die without admitting there's love between them.
1. Chapter 1

A cry woke Jane up.

"Uhmmm," she slowly rose from the bed, trying not to wake up Maura, who was lying next to her. Jane walked to the baby crib and took crying Dylan to her arms.

"Ssssssh sweetheart, what's up?" she whispered and held Dylan closer to her chest. She walked around with her, rocking her baby in her embrace, silently watching Maura.

Jane was overtaken with memories. She remembered the beginning of her last trimester. That was when Maura suggested for Jane to move in with her - just because she could help Jane better. So Jane did. She spent most of her time either in BPD or at Maura's anyway. And when Jane started having rough nights because of her pregnancy, Maura suggested for her to sleep with her in her king sized bed. So Jane did. And stayed there even after the baby was born. And even after nine months. Just because it felt right and Maura wanted her there.

Jane smiled at the memory of her going to labor. She woke up in the middle of the night, panicking, but Maura got the situation and everything was fine. She also held Jane's hand through the labor (and got a bone broken from the strong grip, but Jane will never find out about that) and stood by her when Jane held her beautiful baby for the first time. Maura was there when Dylan cried every two hours in the night. Maura helped to change the diapers, feed the baby and run the household. Maura and Dylan were the only people who got through all Jane's steel walls.

Jane put sleeping Dylan to the crib and crawled to the bed again.

Maura woke up and quick glance at the alarm told her it was 8:17. She noticed that there's a Jane's arm wrapped around her. It didn't surprise her, it happened to them all the time since their first "sleepover". That made Maura smile. "Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?". She didn't tell Jane then and she didn't tell her at any of their following sleepovers. She was so afraid she would lose her best friend that she just kept her mouth shut. Even though she knew this was love and not just a crush. If they gave it a chance, they could be everything either of them ever wanted. But there was the fear…

Maura carefully watched Jane's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful that Maura couldn't tear her eyes off her. Suddenly Jane stirred and cracked one eye open.

"Morning." she said in deep sleepy voice and buried her face to a pillow.

"Good morning Jane," Maura whispered with a chuckle. "Have you slept well? I didn't hear Dylan crying this night?"

"Well she did and she did so twice."  
"Oh I'm sorry!"  
"Why, you weren't crying…" Jane lifted her head from the pillow and grinned at Maura.

"I could have taken care of it-"  
"Maur', it's okay, really."

Maura smiled at Jane with relief in her eyes.

"Isn't today your free day off work?" Jane asked.

"It is."  
"I thought that I could go to work on Friday instead of tod-"  
"You don't have to be there every week Jane, you know that and Sergeant Korsak have told you so eleven times already."

"It's only one or two days a week Maura, come on!"

Raised voice woke Dylan up from sleep and she started crying. Maura immediately got up from the bed, went for Dylan and put her between herself and Jane on the bed. Then she rolled onto her side and played with her, not aware of Jane's loving gaze on her.

"I thought about going to a park today?" Jane suggested, her voice a little less husky from the sleep.

"I think that's a good idea." Maura finally lifted her gaze and met Jane's eyes with so much love in them that she thought she must be still asleep dreaming.

"Wanna handle the kid or breakfast?" Jane smirked while getting out of the bed.

Maura could only giggle when she saw Jane with Dylan in her arms, spinning around and making the little girl give a toothless laugh. Jane sat on the bench next to Maura with a loud exhale. Maura tickled Dylan lightly and got one of the cutest laughing noises out of her.

"She is just so beautiful, Jane. I can't get enough of her."  
"Yeah, me neither." Jane grinned and placed a kiss on top of Dylan's head. "She's a treasure."

"Awww, Jane," Maura said and tilted her head to the side.

"What? You gave me the same face when I told you about the BCU – what does this mean?"

"It's just… You are so soft behind all those walls…" Maura said shyly.

"Well, thank you Dr. Isles for such a deep insight into my badass soul." Jane teased to which Maura could only laugh in response.

"You're impossible."

Jane stood up with Dylan and made a bow, just to make Maura laugh again.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of shooting and people yelling.

Jane stiffened and turned her eyes to the source. Another shooting. She quickly handed Dylan to Maura.

"Jane? What-" Maura stuttered, but took Dylan.

Jane reached for her gun at her waist.

"Jane, no, please!"  
"Maura, I have to keep Dylan and you safe. I can't allow either of you getting hurt."  
"I can't lose you either Jane, please!" Maura pleaded, her voice desperate.

"I have to Maur…"  
"Please be careful," Maura whispered in broken voice, put her hand on Jane's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their first kiss on the lips – they have kissed before, but on forehead or cheeks, not romantic kisses like this one was.

Jane was surprised and fear flashed through her eyes as she pulled away and ran off with gun in her hand.

Maura pulled Dylan closer and tried to cover her ears. "It will be okay sweetheart," she whispered over and over again as she rocked her. She heard people yelling and Jane shouting, but couldn't decipher what. Another shootings. And voice of… Sgt Korsak? Another two shootings. And then loud painful scream of… of Jane.

"NO!" Maura yelled and ran towards the direction Jane ran before.

Once she turned behind the corner, she saw the scene. Four bodies on the ground, two men, one old woman and one dark haired detective.

Maura saw Sgt. Korsak few steps from Jane – she ran towards him and put Dylan into his arms. He accepted without asking.

Maura fell on her knees next to Jane's lifeless body and caught her hand. With the other hand she turned Jane's face towards herself.

"Jane! Jane, please!"

She put her hand on the bleeding wound in Jane's chest.

"Please stay with me! Jane, please! I can't lose you again, I just can't… Please… I love you…" Maura whispered and broke into crying.

She didn't hear all the chatter around. She wouldn't even notice the arrival of 911, if one medic didn't pull her up. She didn't remember how she managed it, but she drove with Jane in the ambulance, not letting go of her hand. They separated her from Jane only after they arrived to the hospital.

* * *

So there she sat, on a bench in the hospital, head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, waiting for what felt like days.

"Maura!" the voice of Angela had been filled with fear, surprise and relief, all at once.

Maura looked up but she didn't see much through the tears and swollen eyes.

Angela tried to hug her.

"No, please." Maura pulled away. "I don't like to be hugged when I'm very upset."

"I know, I remember that." Angela whispered sadly.

So they sat next to each other, Maura shaking with in-held cries.

* * *

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

Angela nodded and rose from the bench.

"I-I'm Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Please, let me stay." Maura pleaded the nurse.

"Okay, you can stay," the nurse allowed after a while of consideration, "but the lady-"

Angela nodded, said goodnight to Maura and left.

Maura exhaled and looked at the nurse. "Thank you…. How… How is the situation?"

"Not good, honestly. The operation will be over soon though and we will let you into her room. I will come for you then."  
"Thank you," Maura whispered and crumbled on the bench.

* * *

"The doctors did everything they could, they had to stabilize her in preparation of another operation in the morning." the nurse informed Maura as she was accompanying her to Jane's room.

"Thank you," Maura nodded goodbye when the nurse finished, and entered Jane's room.

The sight in front of her brought tears to her eyes again. Jane lying there, looking fragile and unnaturally pale.

Maura sat on the chair next to Jane's bed and took Jane's hand between her own. She was cold, but the machine beeped characteristically, which meant that Jane was alive. Maybe not awake yet, but alive.

"Jane please, don't leave me. I can't watch you leave again. It's all coming back to me now, like the first time… I remember how I felt when I held your bleeding wound all those years before… I felt so helpless, it was so much worse than all those lonely years before that… You were dying in my arms and I wished we could just… trade places... I knew I wouldn't stand up again, not without you. But you were so brave and fought… and won. Please, fight hard now, as hard as possible. Please, Jane… Do it for Dylan… Remember that cute laugh of hers… She needs you, maybe more than I do… Jane, please… I'm cursing myself for not telling you how much I love you. You deserve the world, Jane… Please hold on, don't give up… I wish I could have protected you… Or stopped you… We could have run away and everything would be fine… What if-…. what if I lose you?" Maura stopped, because she was choking on her cries.

"J-jane… You know I don't believe in God, but for the second time in my life, I pray. Oh how hard I pray. I pray for everything to be okay again… Please, baby, fight for Dylan and me, do it for us… We have to teach Dylan everything… Remember yesterday? How we tried to teach her to say 'Ma'? We will succeed one day, I promise! And we will teach her how to walk, so she can run to our bed on lazy Sundays, waking us up. And you will take her to Red Sox matches and I will try to braid her unruly hair – it will look like yours, I can already tell. And I can already see you teaching her how to drive on Bass – eventhough I forbid you that." Maura chuckled lightly and squeezed Jane's hand.

"And I will tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Maybe you will give me a chance and we will be a true family… Sometimes I think you feel the same, Jane. Like today morning, I saw deep affection in your eyes, when you looked at me. Or when I wake up wrapped in your arms, or when we hang out together, or when you call me nicknames or when you tease me or how you always try to make me laugh. Or all those subtle touches. With every one, I hoped you feel the same, but didn't dare to say anything. And now I regret every little chance I had and didn't take..."

By this point, Maura was exhausted by all the tears and heavy feelings. She put her head on the bed next to Jane and let the beeping machine put her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't wake up when the doctors took Jane to the operating room in the morning. She woke up repositioned on the chair with blanket over her. She glanced around the room confused, but then the reality hit her hard. She shook off the blanket and got out of the room to find a nurse.

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles, I'm here with Jane Rizzoli, can I ask where she is or how is she doing?"

"Of course, let me find her nurse."

Not even three minutes passed when the yesterday nurse appeared.

"Goodmorning Dr. Isles. Jane's being operated again, you will have to wait here, okay? Maybe get some coffee and something to eat from the vending machine in the first floor corridor?" Nurse offered with slight smile.

Maura tried to smile and went for the coffee. She drank it quickly, but couldn't even think about eating. She was feeling terrible. Afraid and nervous.

She sat on a bench in the corridor and fell into trance. Her mind blank.

* * *

"Maura Isles?"

Calling of her name broke Maura from the trance. Her eyes searched the nurse's. Maura desperately tried to read in them.

„Jane is stabilized, the operation went well, but she's still in coma. We expect her to wake up in half an hour or so. You can go to her though."  
Maura felt wave of relief rushing through her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and left.

Maura nearly ran to Jane's room. She took the same place as the day before and held Jane's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane. You really are a fighter. And a hero. " Maura whispered and kissed Jane's hand.

She sat there in silence, which was only broken by the steady beeps of the machine, until she felt Jane's hand move in hers. Maura rubbed the back of Jane's hand with her thumb, waiting patiently.

"M-Maura?" Jane's lips muttered silently in raspy voice.

"Yes, I'm here, Jane." Maura leaned closer and with her other hand caressed Jane's hair. "Everything's okay, you are safe, Dylan is safe and I'm safe as well. You protected us all."

Jane smiled and slightly opened her eyes.

"Thank God… Will you stay with me if I sleep for a while?"

"Of course I will. I would never leave you." Maura said tenderly and let Jane drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry this one is so short, but I will make it up to you with the next one hopefully!

Jane was hooked into Maura as they walked from the car, parking in front of their home.

"I can't wait for the physical therapy again," Jane said sarcastically.

"Jane, you know it's necessary. Even more so, considering how active person you are. The bullet hit your right lung, so you will have problems with breathing while doing any even slightly strenuous moves."  
"Will you go there with me again?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." Maura smiled and looked to the ground.

"Really, Maura? Of course I want you there!"

"Then agreed." Maura gave Jane one of her sweetest smiles.

When they got to the front door, Maura opened them for Jane, who stepped in.

She also stopped right away, because she saw a big sign "WELCOME HOME" hanging across the living room and bunch of her favourite people sat around the room.

"Hey guys! This really wasn't necessary…" Jane said with a wide smile.

Angela rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"Ma! Ma, don't squeeze!" Jane warned her, but hugged her back.

Maura watched with a smile on her lips as Jane went from person to person, letting herself be hugged, squeezed, patted on shoulder or kissed on the cheek.

After she greeted everyone in the room, Jane excused herself and went to the bedroom to look at Dylan.

Jane walked to the crib, bent over and caressed the sweet face of her daughter. "I love you so much, my pretty little girl." she whispered and then went back to the living room to enjoy some time with her loved ones.

* * *

She found herself laying in bed at 11pm already. Maura came out of the shower and crawled into the bed to Jane.

"I missed you, terribly."

"It was only six days, Maura…" Jane said, but her heart melted.

"Five mornings of waking up without you by my side. It felt unnatural." Maura whispered and shuffled closer to Jane, who took her into her arms and inhaled the scent of Maura's shampoo.

"I won't leave you again, I promise."

"Mmmkay," Maura hummed, already drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Maur'" Jane said and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Goodnight Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was peaceful. With Jane back, it felt like home again.

Dylan was playing with toys on the carpet and the two women sat comfortably at the couch.

Maura shifted nervously after a while of silence.

"Jane?" Maura asked, gathering her courage.  
"Mmhmm?" Jane lifted her eyes from her daughter and met Maura's gaze.

"I'm so happy you're home again."  
"Yeah, me too." Jane smiled.

"Those few days I saw you so pale and looking so fragile… Jane, I was so afraid I would lose you. And that made me realize all the things I should have told you and that I should never ever let a chance pass. If I lost you, I couldn't go on, I knew I wouldn't be able to be truly happy without you by my side… I love you, Jane. I love you with all of my being and even if you don't feel the same, you have to know you're loved. I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you without telling you that." Maura said, the tone of her voice changing from sadness to tenderness and finishing with insecurity.

Jane felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Maura."

"You do?"  
"I do, very much. And I thank god that I was given another chance to tell you that."

Maura closed the distance and pressed her lips softly to Jane's.

"Does this mean we will give us a chance?" Maura asked, her voice full of hope.

"I would love that, yeah." Jane gave her one ravishing smile and kissed her again.

Maura intertwined their fingers and cuddled closed to Jane, together watching Dylan.

Jane smirked, "What do you think? Will we make her say 'Ma' today?"

They decided to spend the afternoon in a zoo.

Maura was pushing the stroller in front of her, Jane carrying Dylan on her shoulders.

"Awwwww, look at that cute baby hare, Dylan!" Jane took her daughter closer to the fence. Dylan clapped her hands and laughed. Then she reached forward with her little hand and confusion spilled all over her face as she hit the glass. Jane chuckled.

"Actually, the right name is leveret, which is a very young hare, usually less than one year old… Did you know that all rabbits live underground in burrows or warrens, while hares live in simple nests above the ground? Hares are also generally larger than rabbits, with longer ears, and have black markings on their fur. Rabbits also have four less chromosomes-"

"Maura-. Maura-!" Jane tried to stop her. "Maur', what is it? Why are you doing your science mumbo jumbo?"  
"I'm sorry, Jane…" Maura blushed and avoided Jane's gaze.

"Why are you nervous? C'mon, let it go and let's enjoy ourselves, 'kay?" Jane offered with a smile and a rub of Maura's shoulder.

Maura smiled back. "Okay."

An hour later they found themselves sitting in a Zoo Café.

"So, enjoying our little trip?" Jane asked Maura with a grin.

"Actually yes, I've been in a zoo only once before and it's refreshing to relive that experience."

"What? Only once?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well, my parents have never been a type to go to zoos, they were… very busy." Maura dropped her gaze to Dylan sitting in her lap.

"Geez. Well, more of our dates will be in zoo from now." Jane grinned and found Maura's hand under the table.

"Is this a date?" Maura asked uncertainly.

"Well, I'm sorry madam, but you got involved with a mother of a child, so you have to cope with the said child coming to some dates." Jane said jokingly, which finally earned a laugh of the beautiful woman sitting in front of her.

"Okay, let's go! We have many more animals in front of us – and we have to see them all since you've been stolen the opportunity, Maur'!" Jane smirked and tugged at Maura's hand to get her going.

"Oh she is so cute!" Jane exclaimed at red panda's cage.

"Where do you see her? I can't find her! " Maura asked, trying to find the animal.

"There." Jane stepped close to Maura and leaned into her body, so she was pressed to Maura's back. She pointed her finger in a direction towards the red panda. "See?"

Maura enjoyed the moment and smiled, totally unfocused about finding the animal.

"Maur, do you see her? Maura?" Jane leaned back to look at her. She noticed the look on Maura's face. "Were you even trying?" She laughed.

"Uhm… Partially." Maura grinned at Jane and then turned back to find the animal. "Oh I see her now! She really is cute!"

Jane watched her with a smile on her face and Dylan still on her shoulders.

This was happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home from the zoo, Maura walked to the kitchen.

"What about I make some meal while you go bath Dylan?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Good one, Jamie Oliver!" Jane grinned at Maura and ran with Dylan in her arms to the bathroom.

Maura just shook her head and started cooking.

"Jane! The meal is ready!"

"We're on our way!" Jane shouted as she bursted into the kitchen with Dylan squealing and laughing in her arms. "Mmmmm, it smells good, what do we got?" She asked as she put her daughter into a high chair.

"Rice noodles with chicken and vegetables," Maura smirked as she curiously watched the expression in Jane's face.

"Uhm… Yay?" Jane's eyebrows shot up in question.

"It's delicious and Dylan can have it too."

"Okay. Lemme help you."

"Oh. Would you be so kind and prepare the table?"

"Your wish is my duty, chef." Jane grinned and placed a kiss on Maura's cheek.

When they seated at the table, Jane watched Maura helping Dylan with the food. She tried to feed her, but Dylan was as stubborn as her mother and wanted to eat by herself, no feeding, so she was pushing the spoon in Maura's hand away. Maura gave up with a frustrated sigh and turned to her plate. Jane gently squeezed Maura's thigh under the table and smiled at her.

"Come on, she's Rizzoli, hot blood." Jane grinned and made Maura chuckle.

"True."

"I will go put Dylan to sleep and then come back to you, okay?" Jane asked as she scooped her child in her arms after helping Maura clean the kitchen.

"And I'll take a shower" Maura responded and pointed her finger towards the bathroom.

"'Kay" Jane grinned. "Wave goodnight, Dylan!"

Dylan waved her little hand at Maura with a cute yawn.

Maura quickly paced to Jane, caressed Dylan's dark curls and put a light kiss on her forehead like she had been doing since the first day Jane brought her home. "Goodnight sweetheart."

When Maura got out of the bathroom in her silk nightgown, Jane was comfortably spread on the couch switching channels to find something intelligent.

"What are we going to watch?" Maura asked with a smile as she sat down next to Jane, who jerked.

"Oh my god, you startled me! Why are you tiptoeing around?" Jane asked with a relieved laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Maura answered with a smirk.

Jane turned the TV off.

"Uhm… I think we need to talk… about today."

Maura stiffened.

"No, no, don't worry, Maur', please. I just have to ask… Why were you so nervous today? I mean in the zoo. It was just me and Dylan, so why were you behaving so… uncertain?" Jane asked gently, placing her hand on top of Maura's.

"Because I am uncertain, Jane. I don't know where we stand, I don't know what I can and can't do, I don't know where the boundaries of our relationship are, yet. I don't know if we're like strangers and that was our first date or if dating a friend requires another continuation, I don't know how to behave." Maura answered sadly, her eyes locked on their intertwined fingers.

"Honey, just be yourself. Do whatever you feel like doing, because damn, we've been 'dating' for years! All the meals together, nights at each other's place, camping, trips and everything. Or at least the last 13 months I live here, that's so domestic like a relationship – we just haven't moved to the kissing yet – well until yesterday. So do whatever you want. Kiss me whenever you feel like it, hold my hand,… hell, you can touch my butt, because I will do just that to you." Jane finished on funnier note, because she just needed to hear that cute laugh of Maura.

And right after that Maura pressed her lips to Jane's and leaned full on Jane's body, hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

They parted after a while and both tried to catch their breaths.

"Like that?" Maura grinned.

"Yes, that was… Yes." Jane shook her head. "You're incredible."

"I take that as a compliment." Maura smirked and placed a kiss on the top of Jane's nose.

"It was!" Jane said vigorously and pulled Maura close next to her. "What are you planning for tonight?"

"How about watching a movie?" Maura asked as she snuggled into Jane.

Jane replied with a kiss on top of Maura's head. "Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had already been peeking into the living room when the pair woke up.

Maura's face was buried in the crook of Jane's neck, her arms wrapped tightly around Jane's waist.

Jane had woken up earlier, so she was writing messages on Maura's back to pass the time.

She felt Maura's deep sigh against her neck and suppressed a chuckle, because it tickled.

Maura noticed that Jane's awake too, so she made her way to Jane's lips with light kisses starting at her love's collar bone. Jane was squirming under her.

"Don't. Do. That. In. The. Morning. Please." Jane's voice was even deeper than usual.

"Why not? Goodmorning by the way." Maura's tone was purely playful.

"Goodmorning," Jane replied and kissed Maura on the lips. "Why? I don't feel any caffeine in my circulation."

"You seriously should try to reduce your intake of coffee, Jane."

Jane growled in desperation, which drew a sweet chuckle out of Maura's lips.

"FINE. I'm going to take care of Dylan, you make the coffee?" Maura asked as she sat up.

"Mm hmm."

"No instant!" Maura warned her playfully.

"Of course, Milady." Jane replied, still lying spread on the couch.

"Get. up!" Maura said and pulled Jane by the hand up from the couch.

"If it was anybody else, I would tackle them down. You're so lucky that I love you." Jane said quietly with a smirk.

Maura turned over on her way out of the room and with a smile she replied "Yes, lucky me."

* * *

"What time will Angela come?" Maura asked as she walked to the kitchen with Dylan on her hip.

"Wha-?"

"Jane, it's Monday, you have your first physical therapy in one hour and 17 minutes and your mother is coming to take care of Dylan. Have you had the coffee?" Maura smirked.

"No I did not, I was waiting for YOU." Jane playfully bumped Maura's shoulder. "Awww, look at you, princess, what a nice dress you're wearing!" Jane caressed Dylan's cheek and put a kiss there. Maura handed the baby to Jane and went to prepare a breakfast.

"At 9 by the way." Jane said in Maura's direction.

"What?"  
"Ma's coming at nine. Focus, Maura!" Jane teased her. Maura rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed, but her bright smile betrayed her.

Jane started playing with Dylan. She held her in her outstretched arms, "flying" with her around the living room. Dylan was squealing and laughing and when Jane stopped for a while, she started pouting.

"If I didn't know I was the one who carried her for nine months, I would say she's YOUR daughter!" Jane shouted to Maura. "Did you teach her how to pout like that?"

"I certainly did not." Maura said with laughter.

Jane had kissed Dylan on the nose, and her daughter wrinkled it and pushed Jane away with her little hand.

"No, she's definitely Rizzoli." Jane chuckled.

"Okay, Rizzoli girls, could you come to the table for breakfast?" Maura asked as she was setting everything on the table.

"We're on our way!" Jane exclaimed and let Dylan "fly" to the table, which ended up in more happy squeals.

* * *

"Go prepare yourself and I'll take care of Dylan?" Maura offered to Jane, who gratefully accepted and left upstairs.

Maura took Dylan out of her highchair and went to sit with her on the colourful child rug in the corner of the living room. She reached for a box and took out blocks with letters on them.

"What about we build a tower, ladybug?" Maura started putting blocks on each other. When she had made a satisfying tower out of 9 blocks, Dylan reached out and started laughing as she tower fell. Maura laughed too and started building a new one. Dylan started helping her with handing her the blocks and in the end she even put them in the place by herself.

"Okay, Dylan, stay here for a minute and play, I'll get you a sippy cup." Maura stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare watered apple juice for Dylan. She suddenly heard rustling, so she turned to the source – Dylan crawling on all fours towards her.

"Aww, Dylan, I told you to stay there!" Maura said with a smile. "I'll be ready in a moment."

Dylan crawled to Maura, said down with a "huff" and wrapped her tiny arms around Maura's calves. Then she tried to stand up, still holding on Maura's legs.

"Ouch! You pinched me Dylan!" Maura laughed and Dylan focused her big chocolate brown eyes on her.

"Oh ladybug, you look so much like your Ma." Maura smiled dreamily and handed her the sippy cup. "Do you want juice?"

Dylan reached for the cup with both hands and started falling backwards. But Maura caught her before the scared look in Dylan's eyes could turn into tears.

"Careful baby girl!" Maura said as she sat Dylan on her hip again and gave her the sippy cup. Dylan grasped it into both hands and started drinking. Maura kissed her head and let out a happy sigh.

Jane appeared in the doorway, her uneasy look immediately replaced by pure love. She leaned against the wall and watched her girls silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane appeared in the doorway, her uneasy look immediately replaced by pure love. She leaned against the wall and watched her girls silently.

"HELLO GIRLS! " Angela shouted in greeting as she made her way through the front door.

Maura turned with Dylan and saw Jane leaning against the doorframe, rolling her eyes, but grinning.

"Hello Angela! Dylan, say hi to Grandma!" Maura smiled into Dylan's cheek as she gave a little kiss there.

Dylan made few incoherent sounds and squealed as she stretched her arms towards Grandma.

"And there is my granddaughter! Hi sweetheart!" Angela waved with a big smile at Dylan, but didn't go to her yet. She stopped next to Jane and pulled her in a swift hug.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She whispered to Jane's ear.

"I'm good, Ma. Really." Jane quickly and unconsciously glanced at Maura and smiled. "Really good."

"Okay," Angela nodded with a slight smile, patted Jane's shoulder and stepped out towards Maura.

"Hi pretty little girl! You're getting more gorgeous every time I see you!" she said excitedly as she took Dylan out of Maura's arms.

Maura smiled widely and tilted her head as she watched Angela interacting with Dylan. Then she tore her eyes off them and met Jane's loving gaze on her. There was something so deep in Jane's eyes - so much love that Maura had never before seen anyone looking at her like that. She was indeed very lucky.

"Okay girls, are you really going to be okay? Can I do anything else?" Angela asked.

"No need, thank you very much Angela. You're already doing so much." Maura said, handing a big bag to Angela.

"There's everything you might need. Diapers and wipes, sippy cup, her favourite juice, the plush toy she sleeps with,-" Jane started listing everything in her worried tone.

"Jane, she will be fine," Maura walked to her and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "It's not the first time she takes care of her." She added reassuringly.

"And I raised three wildest kids in the block, don't you forget." Angela said teasingly and chuckled.

"No, don't start." Jane lifted her hands to stop her and show she's giving up.

"Actually, I would like to hear one quick story before you leave," Maura turned to Angela.

"Well one time, Frankie spied Jane on her date and she tied him to A TREE, broke his favourite car toy and threw it into the trash."

"He deserved it!" Jane exclaimed, throwing arms in the air.

"Weren't you all too eager to tie your brothers somewhere? I still remember about you duct-taping Tommy to a chair." Maura laughed and Jane just couldn't stay mad.

"Okay, that was one story, thanks Ma, have a nice time with Dylan-" Jane said jokingly, pushing Angela out of the room to the front door.

"Okay, OKAY, BYE. Enjoy the exercising, Janie. Don't push yourself too hard though."  
"Maaaaa…" Jane sounded annoyed.

"Okay, bye! Bye Maura!" Angela popped her head into the room to say goodbye to Maura and waved with Dylan's hand.

"Bye, pumpkin." Jane kissed Dylan's forehead and walked them to the door. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome. Bye." Angela smiled for the last time and left.

Jane let out a big theatrical sigh. Maura chuckled and made her way to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Jane's lips.  
"Come on, she just really cares about you and Dylan. She loves you so much."

"Yeah, but getting her outta door is getting more and more difficult." Jane said and kissed Maura on the forehead.

"As much as I would love to stay with you like this, we have to go, Jane."

"Umhmm, not yet…" Jane pleaded and buried her nose into Maura's honey curls.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura pulled away, "You wouldn't let go of me if we stayed like this, would you?"

"Probably not." Jane grinned.

"Come on, let's go." Maura smiled and left to get her purse and car keys.


	8. Chapter 8

"What would you say to lunch?" Maura asked, her arm wrapped around Jane's body, as they walked out from the Physical Therapy.

"Good idea…. Where?" Jane said with still a little pained expression.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself while exercising?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, Maur'." Jane smiled. "This won't happen anymore after two or three sittings."

Maura nodded and rubbed Jane's arm. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Dirty Robber, as always?" Jane suggested, shrugging.

"Agreed." Maura smiled and intertwined her arm with Jane's by the elbow.

They walked into Dirty Robber, still holding onto each other. They sat into one booth, facing each other.

"I think I deserve hamburger and fries." Jane said casually and looked at Maura with raised eyebrow.

Maura chuckled. "Of course you do."

"You're gonna have kale?"

"Yes, I'll have a salad, as usual."  
"And will you – as usual – eat my fries? Should I order bigger ones?" Jane teased, smirking.  
"I would call that possible outcome of circumstances." Maura tilted her head lightly and smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes and made an order for both of them, when the waiter came.

"Hello, we would like to have a non-alcoholicbeer, sparkling water, Caesar salad, hamburger and big fries."

The waiter nodded and left.

"You remember my order?" Maura was impressed.

"After million times of hearing you ordering, yes." Jane looked away.

Maura reached for Jane's hand across the table. When Jane didn't wince, Maura grasped her hand gently. Jane looked up to meet Maura's loving gaze.

"I have to go to work after we have lunch, hon-Jane." Maura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't mind you calling me that." Jane smiled encouragingly, but then her expression dropped. "But I hate being at home. What will I do?"

"You can go to your mother and spend afternoon with her and Dylan? Or you can watch TV, read a book or magazines, just don't do anything exhausting or challenging-"  
"Which means anything that's fun, I get it." Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and shook her head. "Just please don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, Maur'" Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's hand back.

The waiter came with their orders, putting everything on the table, separating the girls' hands.

"Thank you," Maura said politely to the waiter as he was leaving.

"You know, you should eat kale too. It is very high in beta carotene, vitamin K, vitamin C, and rich in calcium." Maura tried as she put a first biteon her fork into her mouth.

"Another day" Jane mumbled through her mouth full of hamburger.

Maura reached for a fry in Jane's plate. Jane smirked and gave her one of her I-knew-it looks as Maura put it into her mouth.

They finished their meals, Maura "helped" Jane with the fries and ate more than half, which earned a bit of teasing from Jane.

Maura paid for them both, even though Jane disagreed, and they walked outside of the Dirty Robber.

"I have to go, Jane," Maura said after she checked her watch.

"Yeah, I know," Jane said and reached for Maura – her one arm was wrapped around Maura's waist, the second one held Maura's face and brought her close for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected, so when they parted, breathless, a small chuckle escaped both of them.

"Wow." Jane grinned.

"Indeed, wow." Maura laughed. She leaned in for a small peck on Jane's lips. "I really have to go, honey. See you in the evening."

"Yeah, see ya. Bye." Jane smiled and watched Maura walking away.

* * *

Maura parked in front of her house. Their house. There was no light, so she assumed Jane's with Dylan at Angela's as the two evenings that week. Maura came home around eight since Monday, and that Wednesday was not an exception.

She walked into the house and immediately stopped in her tracks. There were few candles lit up, a nest of blankets prepared on the couch, two glasses and two mugs on the coffee table.

"Jane?" Maura searched for Jane with her eyes.

Jane came out of the kitchen, smiling at Maura and pulled a bouquet from behind her back.

"Jane? What is this about?" Maura asked, confused but smiling. It was so cute when Jane tried to be romantic.

"Ma is keeping Dylan overnight, so we can spend some time together. I wanted to take you out to some bigger fancy date, but you came so late and you have to work tomorrow too…" Jane apologized.

"Thank you honey," Maura said and pressed herself into Jane, kissing her passionately. "I love you," she whispered into Jane's lips.

"I love you too, Snuggles." Jane smirked.

"Wait – Snuggles?" Maura pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the snuggliest person I know-" Jane grinned at Maura in her arms.  
"That's not even a word, Jane-"  
"It is now." Jane silenced Maura with a kiss.

Then Jane walked back to the kitchen for a tea pot, wine, beer and some snacks and brought everything to the living room. Maura followed her with a warm smile on her lips. They snuggled up on the couch and covered themselves with blanket. Each of them poured herself something to drink and they sat like there talking about their days and occasionally kissing until the midnight came.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was even worse. Maura came home when it was already few minutes past nine. She pulled into her driveway, but a dark blue pickup truck in front of her house didn't go unnoticed.

Maura came into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Maura?" Jane called.

"Yes Jane?" Maura called back and walked in the direction of where she heard Jane from.

Jane burst into the hallway with Maura's jacket in her hand.

"Jane? What's going on? Why are you carrying my jacket?" Maura asked, confusion showing in the way her eyebrows moved.

"It's a surprise, babe, let's go." Jane smiled widely at Maura, took her by the hand and pulled her outside. She locked the house and aimed to the pickup truck.

"What? Is that yours?" Maura asked pointing towards the car.

"Not exactly. I borrowed it." Jane smirked, loving Maura's confusion and questioning gaze.

She unlocked the car and opened the door for Maura, who gracefully climbed in and sat in the surprisingly comfortable seat.

Jane jumped in as well, started the engine and turned to Maura with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Maura looked desperate "I don't know what for, Jane."

"Just wait…" Jane grinned and drove into the night.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Maura asked Jane in pleading tone.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, Maur!" Jane refused to tell her anything.

"How was your day in the work?" She asked Maura instead.

"It was long, dreadful and we didn't even break any case, even though I did two autopsies." Maura shook her head slightly. "How was your day?" she asked before Jane could ask further about the cases and try to ruin their whatever-that-was with solving murders.

"Good." Jane smiled. "I went shopping with Dylan and then we visited Tommy and TJ – I should tell you they both say hi. Oh and Dylan is walking on her own with only one hand to hold onto me!" Jane said excitedly, but Maura's expression turned into a sad smile. She hated missing all these little moments with Jane and Dylan. Even though she loved her work, it was not her priority anymore.

Jane noticed. She could read Maura's expressions easily. She reached with her hand and put it at Maura's thigh.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I just…" Maura took a deep breath. "I miss you both too much, when I'm at work. And I miss these things like Dylan walking with only one hand to support her. What if I miss her first words too? I know she's not my daughter, but I love her so much and I hate when I miss anything."

"Okay, Maura, listen to me. You're an incredible person and you're doing great job, where you are needed. And I promise you that you will be there when she starts talking, okay?" Jane intertwined her fingers with Maura's and looked at her.  
Maura looked into her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled a little and focused back on the road.

"Where is Dylan now?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Ma took her overnight again. She enjoys taking care of her so much. I think she hopes for a girly girl in her life, after I turned out to be… rather not-girly."

Maura chuckled at that and squeezed Jane's hand. "You're perfect the way you are."  
"You too, Maur." Jane smiled at her.

They suddenly stopped and pulled up on a field path.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, after she looked out of the window and back at Jane.

"Nothing is _wrong,_" Jane comforted her. She turned on the radio and raised the volume. With a smile she got out of the truck, walked over and opened the door for Maura, holding her hand gently to help her climb out. Maura dedicated her a ravishing smile and stood in front of Jane.

"What is going on then? Will you finally tell me?"

Jane didn't answer. She listened to the radio and a slow song started playing. She loved that song, even though she would never admit it.

She reached for Maura's hand again. "Can I have this dance?"

It was clearly visible that Maura was surprised by this question, but her confusion was replaced by the warm look as she accepted and slipped her hand into Jane's.

Jane pulled her close. They were swaying to the music, neither of them talking, but it felt right. Their bodies fit perfectly. Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's hand dropped to the middle of her back.

Maura lifted her head and smiled at Jane when the song ended, but didn't pull away.

So they danced to another song.

Jane was simply amazed by Maura's beauty. She was so gorgeous, the soft moonlight casting flashes into her hair. She was smiling down at her, enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms.

"Do you want to take a break? Dancing in heels on a field path is challenging." Jane suggested when the song ended. "Not that I know, I just guess." She added with a smirk.

That drew a chuckle out of Maura's mouth, which turned into a smile, that stayed on her lips and then she nodded. "That's actually true."

"Okay, come here." Jane led her by the hand to the back bed of the truck.

"Take off the shoes and climb up," Jane said, supporting Maura with her hand and helping her get in. She took off her shoes and jumped next to Maura.

"Awww, Jane, this is beautiful." Maura whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

The bed has a mattress on the floor and there were pillows and blankets everywhere. And a picnic basket in the corner.

Jane smiled a bit cockily and lied on the mattress. Maura hesitated just for a moment before she laid back, unnecessarily close to Jane, who wrapped one arm around her.

"This is the best date I've ever been at." Maura said sincerely and placed a kiss on Jane's collar bone.

"Better than all those fancy, artsy-fartsy dates?" Jane teased.

"It actually is, yes." Maura said and there was deep innocence in her voice that made Jane want to squeeze Maura as tight to her chest as possible.

Maura leaned closer and pointed up with her arm. "There's Ursa Major. And there Ursa Minor. Otherwise known as The Great Bear and The Little Bear."

"And there is Cassiopeia." Jane looked at Maura and pointed to the direction of said constellation.

"Oh. Do you know lots of them? I don't want to lecture you." Maura asked Jane with a hint of insecurity. She turned her head to Jane's and expected an answer.

"No, those were actually the only three I remember they taught us in the summer camp." Jane admitted.

"Was that the one camp where you were NOT chosen as the sweetest camper?" Maura teased.

"Yes that was- why do you remember this thing? Can't you just forget it?" Jane played outraged, but a smile broke her image and Maura only giggled.

"Let's focus back on the stars. Continue, please." Jane's voice flown into a soft tone as she asked Maura to tell her about more constellations. Jane turned her head too and their faces were so close, hardly centimetres away. Kissing was very tempting in that moment, so they took the chance and pressed their lips together. After they broke the kiss, Maura turned her head to face the sky again. "Okay, there is…uhm… Dragon. There, the one with a long tail… Do you see it? Jane? Jane, you aren't even looking!" Maura let her pointing arm fall, after she noticed that Jane was staring at her and not the night sky. Jane grinned and apologized "Sorry, but you are the biggest star."

Maura dedicated her a look that said you-may-be-sweet-but-I-want-you-to-focus.

"And there's Lyre, this one is easy to find. And there's Scorpion," Maura continued, carefully watching Jane's reactions.

"Look! Falling star!" Jane exclaimed excitedly. "Make a wish!"

Maura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her eyes with an exhale.

Jane made her wish with her eyes opened and still stuck at Maura's beautiful face. Jane had no idea what she had done well in her life to deserve love of this woman next to her, but she wished neither of them would screw it up. Because this could be the best thing in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Continuation of their "road trip" date. :)

„Are you hungry?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Mhmm…" Maura hummed and nodded.

Jane sat up and drew the basket between them. She opened it and took out toasts, sandwiches with fluff, some super-healthy biscuits she found in Maura's pantry, sliced vegetable in a plastic box and two bottles of beer.

Maura tried to suppress a chuckle and just smile, but didn't succeed.

"What?" Jane asked, hurt in her voice.

"It's perfect, honey." Maura placed a peck on Jane's lips and looked over all the food Jane unpacked.

Jane smiled and watched Maura's excitement over the fluff sandwiches. She helped Maura with opening the bottled beer and the clinked the bottles together.

"To?" Maura asked Jane and tilted her head.

"To us?" Jane suggested over the raised bottle.

"To us." Maura confirmed with a smile and took a sip of the bottle.

There was a long silence between them as they ate, just the music from the car loudly filling the air.

Maura smiled towards the source of the music, as a new song started playing.

"You like this song?" Jane asked, Maura's expression couldn't go unnoticed by her.

"Yes, I do. A lot."

Jane stood up, reached with both hands towards Maura to help her up. "Can I have this dance?" She asked for the second time that night. Maura accepted her help and let herself be gently pulled up. She wrapped her hands around Jane's neck, feeling Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. They were dancing barefoot, on the mattress next to the food, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The warm summer air, the moonlight, Jane's warm body pressed against Maura's – it all felt like making her drunk, but at the same time she felt completely sober.

The last tones of the song faded. Jane pressed her lips lightly to Maura's and immediately felt her responding. Maura pressed herself closer to Jane, as if she wanted for their bodies to melt together. She licked Jane's lower lip and granted an invitation for deepening the kiss. She put one of her hands on Jane's face, caressing her softly, but never stopping kissing her. When they both needed the air, their lips separated, but they stayed in embrace of each other.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered to Jane's neck.

"I love you too." Jane placed a kiss to Maura's hair.

Then Jane pulled away and lay down, tugging at Maura's hand. Maura lay next to Jane and intertwined their fingers together.

"Did you prepare all of this by yourself?" Maura asked suddenly. "I mean, it must have been heavy –"

"Frankie helped me, don't worry." Jane answered, her eyes glued to the star sky.

"Does he… Does he know about us?" Maura's voice had a savour of insecurity.

"I dunno. I didn't tell him." Jane shrugged.

"And your mother? What did you tell her everytime you wanted her to take care of Dylan so we could be alone?"

"Maur, baby, we always spent lots of time alone together. She probably just thinks we are tired." Jane comforted her. "Talking about Ma… She wants to make a family dinner next Sunday… Will you be okay with it?"  
"Of course Jane, your family can-"  
"OUR family, Maura. You're part of it." Jane interrupted and lifted herself on the elbow.

Maura smiled at Jane, squeezing her hand. "They can come over anytime they want."  
"No, say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Same thing just with 'our family'."

"Our family can come over anytime they want." Maura said with a wide smile and tears in her eyes.

"No no no, why those tears?" Jane asked as she fumbled with the basket to find paper handkerchiefs.

"Because… Because you've said many times that I belong to your family – you all said that, but you never… I never said that aloud."

Jane tilted her head and looked lovingly at Maura. It was like she needed to say that aloud to actually believe it and it was so sad that she couldn't trust those words without speaking them herself. She was alone for too long.

They lay on the mattress, hands connected, talking about everything, like they did when they were just friends.

"Do you want to tell them?" Jane asked out of nowhere.

"Tell who what?" Maura raised her eyebrows and looked at Jane expectantly.

"Our family about us. The next Sunday, when they come over for dinner." Jane explained.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Only if you agree."  
"It would be nice… Will they be okay with us?"  
"As I said, you're already a part of the family, so I don't see a problem."  
"Yes, but I mean… Does your mother know that you're not heterosexual?"  
"Do you know my Ma at all? She probably was sure about that before I knew!"

"What time is it even, honey?" Maura asked after an eternity of talking and staring at the sky or each other.

"Lemme take a look." Jane grinned and jumped barefoot down off the truck only to run to the front of the car and take a look at the clock on the dash. Then she climbed back next to Maura.

"3:35."

"Already?" Maura asked sadly.

"We don't have to go yet." Jane smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Maura chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck to pull her close. Then she kissed her fiercely and Jane's arms betrayed her, so fell on top of Maura's body.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to get up.

"No, stay." Maura whispered into the kiss and moved one arm around Jane's midsection. Jane held her hand on Maura's face, caressing her softly. Maura bit Jane's lower lip and drew a moan out of Jane and earned entrance to her mouth. Jane let Maura be the dominant one for a while, but then she took over and kissed Maura with the biggest passion she could manage. When they broke the kiss because of need of the air, they stayed that close, breathing heavily, each one savouring every little piece of the face of their love.

"Maybe we really should go." Jane whispered after a while and placed a kiss on Maura's nose as she rose up. Maura pouted a little bit but then agreed.

They climbed into the car and pulled onto the road.

Jane tried to focus on the road, but her eyes always found their way to Maura's, only to get lost in the shining hazel-green pools that expected him. Jane was mesmerized by the way Maura showed her teeth when she smiled widely. Or the way the moon was lighting up her delicate skin.

Maura pressed the button on the radio and changed the channel. She leaned against the backboard when she found a satisfying one.

She leaned forward nearly immediately, as she recognized the playing song. She started humming and quietly singing along, slightly moving her body into the rhythm. As the song continued, Maura was progressively losing her scruples and she ended up with her hands up, rocking her body and singing along loudly.

Jane had no idea where they were, where they had been or what road they were on. Most of her attention was on Maura. The way she was dancing – darkness and stars behind her window – was something incredibly romantic and at the same time sensual, hot. And her singing voice was something that made her lose control of everything. It made her feel so good, she didn't want the night to ever end, she just wanted to watch her and listen to her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of family gathering came.

It was supposed to be dinner at five pm, so Angela was in the kitchen cooking since two pm. Maura's offered help was accepted, so they were in the kitchen meanwhile Jane was sitting on the couch with Dylan in her lap.

"Say Ma, Dylan. Ma. Ma. I am your Ma. Ma." Jane was desperately trying to get the one syllable out of her daughter's mouth.

"The studies say that child can say 'Mama' or 'Dada' around their 12th month of life, hon-Jane!" Maura called out of the kitchen, stopping herself from saying 'honey' at the last moment. She was already nervous enough, feeling like she was betraying Angela, who was throwing her speculative looks.

"She's eleven months and three weeks, Maura!" Jane shouted back grumpily.

"If she was like you, she would be shouting 'Ma!' for a month now." Angela smirked at the memory of her oldest child crawling around the house, repeating 'Ma. Ma. Ma.'.

"Come on, pumpkin, try it. Ma." Jane whispered to Dylan for the last time before she gave up and let Dylan just play with her Ma's hair.

"Maybe if you let her to get wide awake and didn't push her into talking few minutes after you took her out of the crib-" Maura started, but left the sentence unfinished when Jane sent her way a warning look.

"What's the time anyway?" Jane asked lazily, trying to rescue her hair from Dylan's mouth.

"Ten to five. They're here any minute." Angela said, laying down the table.

The doorbell rang.

"Janie, would you go there please? Maura and I are both busy."  
"Of course." Jane growled.

There was Frankie behind the door, immediately greeting his niece.  
"Hi Dylan! Wow, you got so big! Can you say Uncle Frankie already?" Frankie grinned and took Dylan into his arms, handing over a bottle of wine and a sixpack to Jane.

"Hello to you too, Frankie." Jane smirked .

"Oh, hi Jane, I haven't noticed you." She bumped into his shoulder and left to bring the drinks to the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" Jane asked Maura when Angela left to greet her son and play with her grandchild.

Maura was hyperventilating, her back turned away from the living room.

"Maura?" Jane walked over to her and looked her in the face. "Are you okay, baby?"

Maura shook her head and Jane took her in for a hug. "What is it?"

"I'm scared... What if they don't approve of us?" Maura mumbled into Jane's neck.

"That won't happen. I promise." Jane said, squeezed Maura's hand and smiled. "It will be okay."

Maura smiled back and calmed down. "Thank you."  
"Anytime."

Everyone was chattering at the dinner, just Jane remained silent. She looked at each person sitting at the table – her Ma, feeding Dylan, Frankie playfully arguing with Tommy, Lydia and little TJ and finally Maura sitting by her side. How will she say it? When will be the right opportunity? Will they accept it? Of course the will, they all love Maura. But... What if-...

"...right, Jane?" Tommy asked, waiting for his sister response.

"Uhm, what?" Jane asked, finally focusing.

"Are you okay Janie? You look like you're not here with us today." Angela asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ma. What were you asking Tommy?"

"I said that Frankie might be a cop but I would win a fight – whatcha think?" Tommy grinned and Frankie sent warning glare towards her.

"Yeah, you would definitely kick Frankie's-... butt." Jane stopped right before saying the curse word, because she realized TJ was there. And of course she didn't want her daughter's first word to be 'ass'. Maura would be so annoyed. Maura. The person caressing her thigh under the table right now. Jane took her hand in hers and squeezed a little, as to say 'I'm fine.' They always used this sign, even as friends, this was their secret talk – when they were somewhere, this helped as a question 'Are you okay? Do you want to go home?'. And it stayed with them for years.

They all finished the meals and were just complimenting Angela and Maura for doing such a great job.

Jane started panicking, so she searched for Maura's hand again, but this time she didn't let go. She was holding Maura's hand under the table and it was the only thing that made her calm.

Jane coughed lightly so catch everyone's attention. She felt Maura's eyes on her, but didn't know if the look was loving, scared, supportive, pitiful or mix of everything.

"I... Well... We... I and Maura would like to tell you..." Jane was trying to compose herself, but it wasn't easy, when there were six pairs of eyes on you, expecting something meaningful to come out of your mouth. She felt Maura's thumb rubbing calming circled on her hand, not letting go.

"We are dating." Jane finished quickly and looked at Maura, who was smiling at her proudly.

"YES!" Frankie exclaimed. "I just won twenty bucks!"

"Seriously?" Tommy asked them, smiling widely. Maura nodded with a smile. "That's great! Finally!"

"Congratulations!" Lydia called over the table.

Jane's and Maura's eyes landed on Angela, who hadn't said anything yet.

"You really took your time." Angela said and smiled widely. "But I'm so happy you figured it out finally!"

"Wait, Frankie, what do you mean you won twenty bucks?" Jane turned to her brother, questioning glare piercing him.

"In the new bet."  
"What bet?"  
"At BPD."  
"WHAT? Speak out."

"Come on, Janie, the whole BPD, except you two, knew you were in love with each other and we were just making bets about it! So, who said it and when? Maybe I won even more."  
"I told her after she woke up from the operation." Maura said calmly, Jane looking at her incredulously.

"I just won sixty bucks! Thank you girls!"

"Really?" Jane asked angrily. Maura tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand and rubbing her thigh with the other one.

"That doesn't matter, Jane, does it?" she whispered to Jane's ear.

"It's humiliating."

"There were worse things we had to go through." Maura reminded her and with that Jane sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Their family stayed over until ten. They would stay even longer if it wasn't for TJ, who was yawning every twenty seconds.

Jane let go of a hash sigh when she closed the door behind the last person.

Maura tilted her head and smiled.

Jane paced quickly to her and pressed their lips together. She was pushing Maura back until she was stopped against the kitchen counter. Maura was clutching Jane closer to herself, the love she felt for her was overwhelming her completely. After few minutes of making out hungrily, like teenagers, they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just missed your lips." Jane grinned.

"Never be sorry." Maura chuckled and kissed Jane again.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I posted a wrong chapter! Special thanks to crldart for telling me!

Jane and Maura were happier than ever. Even though they missed each other terribly, they looked forward to spending the evenings together with Dylan and the nights only the two of them.

And one of the favourite parts of Maura's day came after the evenings spent with Jane and Dylan on the couch, playing together until Dylan was yawning and Jane said she's going to put her to sleep. Maura kissed Dylan's forehead and tenderly whispered goodnight and then let Jane carry Dylan to bed.

Maura waited for around two minutes and tiptoed to the half-closed bedroom door. And she listened.

She listened to the shuffling of the sheets that meant Jane was trying to find a comfortable sitting position on the bed with Dylan in her arms. Then there was the usual humming of the song's first tones and then Jane started singing. It was a song from Lion King 2, a movie they all watched together…

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Maura listened to the sound of Jane kissing her daughter's head and raising up to put her to the crib. At that sound Maura always tiptoed back to the living room and waited for Jane to come back and spend the rest of the evening alone together.

This particular evening went the same way as usual. Then Jane came back and sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"I heard you." Jane said, smiling mischievously.

Maura looked panicked.

"It's okay, Maura," Jane reassured her and put her hand on Maura's knee.

"Why did you choose that song, Jane?" Maura asked after a moment of silence. "There are so many lullabies and you choose a song that's not even meant to be sung for children before they fall asleep."

"Because it's true – have you listened to the lyrics?"  
"Of course I have."

"When we watched it I realized it's a song that… it was like the song was written to be sung for Dylan. From us."

"From us?" Maura asked, confusion visible in her expression.

Jane smiled and quietly sang a bit from the song. "We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. That's us, Maura."

Maura smiled as they looked deeply into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I dreamed that she will learn to sing the Kiara's part in the song, when she's older and we could sing together…" Jane whispered and smiled with her eyes casted down.

Maura took her hand into her own. "Can I listen the next time again?"  
"You can. And you can even come in, Mata Hari."

Maura tilted her head and raised her brows, impressed by Jane's knowledge of a Dutch spy – one of the most famous spies, but still.

"Thank you, Jane."

Jane just smiled and kissed her. There was nothing she wouldn't let Maura do._ Nothing._


	13. Chapter 13

Maura was looking forward to coming home every workday of a week. Every evening she came home to loving arms of Jane and sloppy kisses of Dylan.

This day was no exception.

She locked the door of her car and walked towards her house. Her high heels were clicking on the path as she was getting closer to the front door. The light inside was on, but Maura saw nobody through the windows. She opened the front door and walked in.

"Good evening girls!" She shouted into the house, Jane with Dylan immediately appearing behind the corner.

"Hi baby!" Jane flashed a smile as she put Dylan on the floor, motioning for Maura to spread her arms. Dylan made some incoherent noise, sounding a bit like 'hi', and made few steps in Maura's direction, waddling like a penguin. Maura let go of a chuckle and took Dylan into her arms as the little girl waddled close to her.

"You're walking like a big girl already, ladybug!" Maura exclaimed excitedly and kissed Dylan's cheek. "Did Ma teach you today?" Maura asked Dylan, but the question was obviously aimed to Jane, who was still standing at the same spot, watching them.

"Yeah, she's getting better and better." Jane nodded and finally walked to Maura, kissing her lips lightly.

"Uhm, Jane?"

"Yeah baby?"  
"What is this?" Maura wiped a brown splodge from Jane's cheek.

"Mm? Oh yeah, muffin dough."  
"You baked muffins?"

"Yeah." Jane grinned. "Wholegrain Blueberry ones for you, chocolate ones for me and Dylan."

"Could I love you more?" Maura asked with a smile and kissed Jane again. Dylan patted their faces with her tiny hands to get their attention focused on her again.

"Are you jealous, pumpkin?" Jane laughed and kissed her daughter's unruly curls.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Not yet, but I felt like ordering Chinese, whatcha think?"

"I'm all in." Maura winked and handed Dylan over. "Your order while I take a shower?"

They all ended up on a couch after finishing their meals. Maura felt Jane's mischievous gaze on her, so she turned her head to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane was smirking and tilted her head lightly.

"Come on, Jane, again?" Maura let go of a little laugh and shook her head. "Poor little girl!"  
Jane just grinned and repositioned Dylan on her lap, so they were facing each other.

"Say 'Ma', Dylan. 'Ma'. 'Ma'."

Maura just watched them with a big smile on her lips – Jane tried to make Dylan say 'Ma' for weeks and no success yet. Maura could repeat Jane's daily complaints like 'But you said babies can say Ma when they are around 1 year old and Dylan is nearly 1 year old, Maura…" or "There must be some trick how to make her talk…" or "I really need somebody to help me and no way in the hell I'm having this conversation with my Ma!".

"Yes, Dylan was indeed nearly 1 year old." "No, there probably aren't any tricks, Jane." "Just be patient, she will talk when she's ready."

This happened every evening after Jane spent half an hour with trying to make her daughter speak. Maura was hoping that Dylan starts talking soon, because Jane was starting to become insufferable – even more than usual.

Maura sat closer to her girls and watched Jane repeating 'Ma', while Dylan answered with babbling and playing with Jane's hair.

Jane let go of a frustrated sigh and looked pleadingly at Maura.

"Give her time, Jane."

"Ma?"

Both women's head quickly turned to Dylan.

"D-did you hear that too?" Jane asked quietly like afraid she would ruin the moment.

"Yes, I did." Maura whispered back.

"Dylan, say 'Ma'?"

"Ma. Ma. Ma." Dylan was repeating with a wide smile. Jane snuggled her close and kissed her head. Maura caressed Dylan's back with one hand and Jane's arm with the other one.

"I'm so proud of you, ladybug!" Maura exclaimed happily. Jane reached out with her arm and pulled Maura into a group hug.

They ended up practising the one little word with Dylan until nine, when it was Dylan's bed time.

Jane went to have a quick shower, while Maura changed Dylan into pyjamas.

When Jane finally emerged from the bathroom, Maura was laying in the bed, resting against the headboard, Dylan comfortably cuddling into her chest.

"Ready for lullaby, girls?" Jane smiled and sat next to them on the bed.

"Ready as always." Maura responded while putting Dylan into Jane's arms, then she cuddled to her girlfriend's side.

And Jane started singing. Her deep, hoarse voice filled the room, the familiar melody making Dylan close her eyes and even her breath. With the last words of the song, Dylan was already asleep. Jane rose from the bed, careful not to wake her baby up. She kissed her head and put her into the crib, covering the small curled body with a blanket.

Maura quietly walked next to Jane, wrapping her arm around Jane's waist and kissing her shoulder. Jane smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Maura's lips and then let herself be tugged by the hand out of the room.

"I'm so happy I was here to hear her first word." Maura said as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, me too." Jane responded, seeming lost in thoughts.

"Honey?"

No response.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura leaned closer to Jane and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Oh yeah, just thinking. How is she going to call you?"

"I thought we had agreed on Auntie Maura?" Maura asked, insecurity crackling in her voice.

"Yeah, but that was before us happened. I mean… I want to raise her with you, but not in the sense we had agreed before." Jane tried explaining, not meeting Maura's gaze yet.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to…" Jane finally looked into Maura's eyes, which filled her with the needed courage. "I want you to be her mother too."

Maura couldn't believe it. She didn't have words, not even some scientific facts to fill the silence with, she just sat there and stared wide-eyed at Jane, tearing up.

"Do you think it's too soon? Too big step?" Jane asked, hint of panic in her voice.

"No no no no no, it's not that, Jane. I would love to be her mother too. I just never thought about it-"

"Uhm, hives, Maura-"  
"Well, I thought about us having a child together, but the hope was so much bigger than actually believing it could happen…"

"So… Do you agree?"

"Only if you want that."  
"I really do, baby."

"Then I do too." Maura smiled and kissed Jane passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But there's one issue…" There was seriousness in Jane's voice again and that scared Maura a bit.

"What issue?"  
"Are you going to be 'Mom', 'Mommy', 'Mama',…?" Jane counted on her fingers and then waved her hand in the air when she got out of ideas.

Maura laughed, relieved that the issue was just teasing. "I don't know, what do you suggest? I really like the sound of 'Mommy'."

"Okay Mommy, let's be the best parents our little girl can get." Jane smiled and kissed Maura again.

Their family was another step closer to being definitely official.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I really appreciate every little review, every message, every opinion and advice, every follow and favourite, THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU! (you can still continue sending me requests and suggestions for this story :))

P.S.: Birthday story is here and yes, the main concept will be copied from the Million Little Lights (I'm telling you myself before somebody says it instead ;)), I changed just a bits, as you will see :) (I hope you don't mind that much that I borrow my own writing from somewhere else, considering I wasn't even going to write this happier fic in the beginning of all :D)

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Jane got shot. Everything was getting better and better.

Angela burst into Jane and Maura's bedroom.  
"Goodmorning! Where is the honouree? Oh hello, baby, happy birthday!" Angela was radiant. She took Dylan out of the crib and the little girl greeted her with a squeal and babbling.

A loud grunt came out of the king sized bed – Jane snuggled closer to Maura's chest and tried to not get up and strangle her own mother.

Maura opened her eyes, pushed her hair out of her face and checked up the time – it was just past 8am.

Angela turned towards Maura and Jane with Dylan in her arms. "Good morning girls! We need to start preparing everything, the guests will come around two!" Angela encouraged exclaimed with a smile. "Freshen up, I'll take care of Dylan and prepare a breakfast. " She said as she left.

"Do. Not. Move." Jane mumbled into Maura's chest and squeezed her with her arms.

Maura chuckled silently. "We should probably go down, or your mother will come for us again."

"Just throw something at her. Pillow or the lamp."

Maura laughed and Jane rose on her forearms, dedicating one long sleepy gaze to her. "Your chest. Shaking. I can't sleep when your chest shakes."

"Jane, honey, we have to get up. Dylan has birthday!" Maura encouraged Jane and then kissed her goodmorning.

"Rrrrrrright," Jane yawned and sat up. "Wait, where is she?!"

"Angela is taking care of her. And of breakfast. You really are not a morning person." Maura giggled and got out of the bed.

Jane growled into the pillow and after a few minutes she finally pushed herself out of the bed as well.

She walked like a zombie to the bathroom, stepped behind Maura, who was putting on mascara in front of the mirror, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Morning," Jane said and kissed the space between Maura's neck and shoulder.

"Good morning. Are you finally awake?" Maura smiled, looking at Jane in the mirror.

"Lemme take a shower and I will be." Jane smirked and let go of Maura to take a shower.

It took only around 15 minutes for both to get dressed, for Jane to take a shower and for Maura to fix her make-up and hair. They both walked down to the kitchen, side by side, to meet Angela and Dylan already sitting at the table.

"Finally! You took your time. Come on, let's eat! We have to start preparing everything early!" Angela ushered them to the table.

Jane and Maura exchanged a slightly pained looks, but when it came to celebrating parties, nothing and nobody could stop Angela and they both knew that from their own experiences.

So the morning was filled with baking cake and cookies, preparing snacks and drinks and cleaning the whole house.

It took them a long time, but they finished it on time.

The guests were coming early.

The first appeared Frankie. Maura opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Wow, you look stunning, Maura." Frankie smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Maura smiled appreciatively and smoothed her light blue dress. Then she walked with Frankie to the living room.

"Hey Ma, hey Jane," he waved towards them, put a box with a bow on a table and walked to Dylan. Jane was so happy to see how much he loved his little niece. _He will be a great father one day. _

Maura had to open the door in a minute again – another part of the Rizzoli clan came – Tommy, Lydia and TJ.

"Granny!" TJ shouted and immediately ran towards Angela, who was expecting him with her arms wide open.

"Hi, TJ! You are a big boy already!"

Maura smiled widely and looked at his cute outfit – jeans, T-shirt and a little bow tie. "And look at your pretty outfit!"

"He wanted the bow tie as soon as she saw it, and he said he 'needs to wear it today'." Lydia explained with a shrug and chuckled.

"It looks beautiful, TJ." Maura said and when he ran towards her to greet her, she hugged him and let him run towards Jane.

"Auntie!" Jane let him jump into her arms and hugged him tight. They have always loved each other ever since he was born. "Hey TJ! Love the bow tie!"

Tommy walked over to Frankie and started talking with him, Lydia playing with Dylan in Frankie's arms.

Maura was standing there, watching all of them. She thought about how much they had been her family, how much more she felt at home, loved, with them than her own distant family.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the bell.

Korsak and Nina were standing behind the door, each one holding a colourful box with a bow on it.

"Look who I ran into!" Korsak laughed and pointed towards Nina, who just smiled and shook her head lightly. "Hello Maura."  
"Hello Nina, hello Sgt Korsak," Maura welcomed them and let them in.

"Hey guys!" Jane welcomed them and put TJ down on the ground. "Good to see you again!" She smiled sincerely at them. _She seriously missed them. _

Angela was preparing last things, putting all kinds of goodies and beverages on the table.

"Tommy, would you please take pictures?" She asked her younger son as she passed him by.

"No prob, Ma." Tommy took the camera sitting on a table and started taking some pictures.

"Can I bring the cake?" Angela asked loudly and she got agreeing hum in answer.

Frankie walked to Jane, handing her Dylan. "Here you go, big mother."

Jane rolled her eyes at him and took her daughter into her embrace.

Angela carried a big beautiful cake to the dining table.

"It looks amazing, Angela, have you baked this?" Vince asked, admiring the chocolate-hazelnut cake with a candle in the middle.

"Thank you, Vince. Maura helped." She smiled in the direction of Maura, who was just quietly watching Jane whispering something to Dylan's ear.

"You're going to be one year old as soon as we blow the candle out, Dylan." Jane whispered and smiled.

"Shall we?" Angela smiled and lit up the candle.

Jane stepped closer and leaned to the cake.

Tommy prepared the camera. "Three, two, one – go!"

Jane blew the little flame out and everybody started clapping and shouting "Happy Birthday Dylan!".

Maura even walked over to Jane and kissed Dylan's forehead. "Happy birthday ladybug."

Everyone gave their gifts to Jane and Maura, who helped Dylan with opening them.

"Awww, look at these bath toys! Who gave her this?" Angela beamed, seeing the gift Jane just unwrapped.

Lydia smiled "I bought them for her. TJ always loved playing while taking a bath, so I thought it might be a good idea."

"Thank you, Lydia." Jane smiled as she watched Dylan playing with a little xylophone from Korsak, pushing a shape sorter from Tommy away. "Aww, these shoes look beautiful!" Maura exclaimed as she took the red hand knitted shoes out of a box.  
Angela smiled. "Do you like them? I knitted them myself in the evenings like I used to knit when I had babies…"

"Didn't I use to have pink ones?" Jane knitted her brows together and watched Angela with mocking expression.

"Yes you did!"

Jane laughed and unwrapped a fairy tale book with a title she had never heard of.

"It's personalised child story book. Dylan is the main character there." Maura explained when she saw everybody's confusion. All the women in the room 'awww'-ed at the same time and men smiled.

Then Jane unwrapped another book and sent a questioning look Maura's way.

"No, that's not from me." Maura said and leaned towards the book to check the name. Book of Disney fairy tales.

"Now I see that Disney stories are absolutely unoriginal gift, especially coming after your fairy tale book." Nina said with a half-smile.

"No, it's a nice gift, thank you, Nina." Maura stood up and hugged Nina.

"Thank you for all the gifts, guys." Jane said and caressed Dylan, who was trying to play with all the things at once.

"And the last gift?" Maura asked, pointing to the small box wrapped in red paper and a white bow on it.

"This one is from me, so I probably shouldn't be the one to open it." Jane said and pushed it in Maura's direction.

Maura smiled and took the box delicately in her fingers. She started carefully unwrapping the paper. Then she took out a round silver music box with a few red flowers on it. She opened it and read the words written inside.

_"For Dylan_

_With all of my love_

_Ma. "_

Maura lifted her eyes and met Jane's. Then she turned the key several times and let the music fill the room.

Dylanstopped playing and watched the box with her brown eyes wide. Everybody else was listening, but neither of them felt the same as Jane and Maura and maybe even Dylan.

It was a piano version of the song from Lion King 2. Their lullaby.

And the song was over. Jane would swear Dylan recognized the song. The little girl watched the music box and her mouth was open. Maura was touched. She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"That was a nice melody." Vince broke the silence.

"Yeah," common agreement resonated through the room.

Dylan reached for the box and Jane put it into her hands, but she kept an eye on her. After a while, she took the music box and went to put it into their bedroom.

When she came back, all the guests were seated on the couch, drinking coffee and eating cake, chattering, and TJ was playing with Dylan on the ground.

"Thanks again," Jane said and sat down on the couch next to Maura, who put her hand on Jane's back and started rubbing soft circles.

_Jane has never felt so grateful for everything she had. _


	15. Chapter 15

This was the last day of Jane's physical therapy. Maura couldn't go there with her, so Jane went alone, while Angela was babysitting Dylan.

Maura looked at her watch. 11:20. She organised the files on her desk and rose from her red office chair. She took the flowers out of the vase on the coffee table and walked out to call Susie.

"Susie? I'm going to take two hours off-"  
"No problem Doctor Isles…" Susie responded immediately and after a slight pause added with a smirk "Say hi to Detective Rizzoli.".

Maura smiled and strode out of her office and BPD building to her car. She had to be fast to avoid being late and possibly missing Jane's leave.

Maura arrived just at the right time. She managed to get out of the car with the bouquet and made her way towards the entrance of building where Jane was just finishing her physical therapy.

Maura sat down at the bench next to the door and waited. She looked at the flowers in her hand. White gladioli. Gladiolus symbolizes strength and white colour symbolizes purity, innocence. It just seemed to fit the current situation.

Jane stepped out of the building, in her running pants and tank top, her hair in ponytail jumping from side to side. She didn't notice Maura and aimed in the opposite direction.

"Jane!"

Jane stopped and turned around, her eyebrows shooting up in question. Not that she wouldn't recognize that voice. "Maura?"

"Hey honey," Maura walked to Jane and gave her the flowers. Then she leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you baby," Jane smiled and kissed Maura once again. "But why the flowers?"

"It's a social habit to give someone flowers on an important event and this surely is-"

"No, I mean, I should be the one bringing you flowers. I am the guy in this relationship."

"You are not, Jane. You may be a little butch," Maura said and Jane smirked, "but you are not the man."

"Thanks, Maura... So, where are we going?" Jane said and offered her arm for Maura to intertwine.

"I'm taking you to a nice restaurant." Maura laughed when she saw Jane's gaze dropping to her clothes. "Well, after we get home and you change, of course."

Jane smirked and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

They sat into Maura's car, Jane's hand on Maura's thigh.

"So, Jane… How was the therapy?" "Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" they both asked at the same time.

"I took two hours off, then I have to go back." Maura explained and looked at Jane, waiting for her to speak.

"It was alright. I'm officially a healthy person again!" Jane snorted. "Is that what we're celebrating with a fancy lunch date you're taking me on?"  
"Yes-"  
"I feel outbutch-ed." Maura started laughing and Jane joined her after few moments of watching her. She will make those two hours worth it.

Maura tried to convince Jane to wear dress, because she just refused to let her feel like a man, but Jane's stubbornness won.

So now they were sitting at a fancy French restaurant. Maura just ordered for them both something Jane couldn't even pronounce and Jane decided to believe her with the choice of her meal.

Jane was smiling and watching Maura with the love gaze she had reserved only for her.

"What?" Maura chuckled when she noticed Jane.

"I love it when you speak French," Jane admitted.

"Merci," Maura responded with a slight tilt of her head.

"You would totally seduce a French woman," Jane added in a low, quieter voice and suggestively raised one of her eyebrows.

Maura just laughed and shook her head. "I have no intentions in doing such a thing. I like Italian."

"Even if I screw up and let you down?"

"I doubt there's anything that could tear us apart, Jane." Maura said and reached for Jane's hand to hold in her own.

"Right." Jane looked at their joined hands and leaned over the table to kiss Maura.

"Sooo…. How was-is your day at work?" Jane asked, not letting go of Maura's hand.

"We're still working on the case with the strangled girl I told you about three days ago."  
"Any progress?"  
"No, but Sergeant Korsak said he may have a witness, who could give out some new clues."  
Jane remained silent for a while.

"What do you think about me getting back to work? Just for two days a week at least, since I'm officially healthy person…"

Maura smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Like anything could stop you…"

Jane smirked and let go of a little laugh. "True."

"But Angela will be against it-"  
"Like always. Nothing new, Maur'!" Jane just rolled her eyes, "If it was up to her, I would never go back to work and just let her feed me cannoli and gnocchi until I couldn't get through the door."

Maura laughed at the remark and shook her head.

"I think they already miss you the-re." Maura squeaked the last syllable, because she suddenly felt Jane's foot on her instep, slowly caressing her and making its way across her ankle to her shin.

"Jane!" Maura said in muted, shocked voice, but didn't move her leg an inch.

"What?" Jane asked and smiled sweetly. "Relax, Maur'," she added as she moved her foot higher up Maura's leg.

"Jane. Jane." Maura said, still in the muted voice. "Stop teasing," her voice jumped up an octave when Jane got past the hem of her skirt to her inner thigh. She grasped Jane's foot in her hand and pushed it off her.

Jane tilted her head and smiled devilishly, Maura sending meaningful looks her way.

"What do you have on mind?" Maura whispered, not sure which scenario to choose.

"Nothing." Jane smirked and leaned her head on her hand, watching Maura.

Maura chuckled lightly and was about to say something, when the waitress brought them their meals.

"What is this even?" Jane looked with confused gaze at her plate.

"Blanquette de Veau. It's a ragout of white meat, usually veal, lamb or poultry, cooked in a white stock or water with aromatic flavourings."

"Sounds yummy." Jane said sarcastically and continued secretly watching Maura, mirroring her choose of cutlery.

" Bon appétit! " Maura replied with French, knowing Jane will like it.

Jane sucked her lower lip in for a second and then tried the meal, humming in admiration of how good the meal was.

Maura smirked and took a bite, letting escape a tiny moan of appreciation. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, determined to stay calm.

Maura finished her food first, because she ordered only half portion. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Jane stuffed herself with the remaining bits and quickly rose from the table as well. She left her blazer there and nodded at the waiter to let him now she's not running away.

Then she walked briskly towards the bathrooms. She opened the door and immediately noticed Maura in front of a washbasin with a big mirror above it. She looked around to map the situation - nobody was around to interrupt. She walked to Maura and hugged her from behind.

"Ahh, Jane, what are you doing? The waiter will think we ran away!"

"No, he knows we aren't…" Jane kissed Maura's neck and smiled into it. "You smell divinely."

"Thank you," Maura purred and let Jane turn her around. Then she pressed her lips to Jane's and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

The kiss was hot. Jane's arms were around Maura's waist and pulling her tighter. There was love and desire and neediness.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Maura whispered and kissed Jane's nose.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." Jane smiled and sighed happily.

"So, 768.806 kilometre?" Maura smirked and immediately squeaked when she felt Jane pinching her hip.

"I love you to the end of the universe then, Doctor Smartypants."


	16. Chapter 16

Maura looked forward to coming home that evening. The lunch date with Jane was simply amazing and they couldn't part their lips to say goodbye. So when Maura got to the morgue, her phone beeped with a text message.

"When are you gonna be home tonight?"

Maura smirked and tapped the answer.

"I'm leaving at 6. Should I pick up some eat out?"

"Nope. Lemme take care of that (already outbutched anyway)."

Maura chuckled and hid the phone again with a shake of her head.

_She couldn't wait for the evening._

Jane was standing at the cooker, stirring pasta on a pan. Dylan was standing next to her, holding onto Jane's pants.

Suddenly Jane heard Maura's car arrive.

"Dylan, it's Mommy! Mommy's home!" She smiled at her daughter and pointed towards the door. Then she turned off the cooker and took Dylan's hand in hers to go welcome Mommy at the front door.

Maura opened the door, greeted with two wide Rizzoli smiles.  
"Hi there."

"Hi babe," Jane said and squatted next to Dylan, to "send her" in Maura's direction – she could already walk, but just a few steps until she fell on her butt.

Maura squatted as well and reached out with her arms, which Dylan waddled quickly into and Maura scooped her to her embrace.

"Hi ladybug," Maura greeted her tenderly and kissed Dylan's forehead.

"Dylan, say 'Mommy'. 'Mommy.'" Jane tried, after she kissed Maura's cheek and they all were walking towards the kitchen.

"She can already say it?" Maura looked at Jane, hardly faking happiness, while her eyes expressed sadness and regret of missing it.

"No, I just tried it, ya know me." Jane smirked and rubbed Maura's back. "You didn't miss anything."

Maura smiled gratefully and then she noticed the mess in the kitchen. "Ahh, what are we having for dinner?"

"Pasta. I hope you're hungry, so you don't notice how un-classy it is." Jane grinned and started serving the dinner.

"Stop underestimating yourself, you're a great cook, honey."

Jane and Maura ended up on the couch. They just put Dylan to bed, Jane sang the lullaby while having both of her girls in her arms, and after a goodnight kiss they left.

Maura folded her legs underneath herself and turned to a side. She reached with hand and played with one of Jane's stray curls. Jane tore her eyes off the television and focused them on Maura. _Oh God, how pretty was she? _Maura smiled softly as she felt Jane's palm on her jaw. Jane pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that radiated love and passion, as if Jane tried to let Maura know she loved her more than anything.

Maura responded with kissing her just as passionately, climbing onto Jane's body, supporting herself on one hand. The other hand caressed Jane's cheek and then ran into Jane's hair, pulling her closer. Jane's arms were tightly wrapped around Maura's midsection, her fingers scratching and writing patterns on Maura's back. Maura moaned into the kiss and moved her knee between Jane's thighs. And that was the moment when Jane pulled away and tried to crawl from her position under Maura.

Maura was confused and pulled back, to let her girlfriend breathe and calm down. Jane rested her back against the couch, staring and her clasped hands and breathing loudly.

Maura slowly reached out with her hand and when Jane didn't flinch away, she took one of her hands in hers.

"What's the matter?" she whispered tenderly.

"It's just… I can't." Jane whispered evasively.

"Why? Is it something specific?" Maura asked carefully.

"There are more reasons Maura, I just can't do it, okay?" Jane still refused to look at Maura, her voice laced with ashamed tone.

"Please tell me, Jane. Maybe I can help?" Maura was determined to not give up so easily.

"Even if I knew how to do it the best way, there's still the problem with… after the labour…" Jane muttered and closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was defending herself from, but she did.

"It's a natural thing, Jane, both of those. You can't know beforehand what the other person will like in sexual intercourse. And naturally, vaginas change their shape after giving birth – you delivered another human being through there!" Maura couldn't believe Jane would be insecure over something like that. "Besides, I love you, all of you and I'm sure I will love you the same, if not more. You are very attractive, I bet all the parts of you are – the ones I had seen proved that you have a body of a goddess." Maura whispered, moving closer to Jane and finishing her last sentence with a kiss on Jane's neck.

"Did you just say you bet? That's guessing, Dr Isles." Jane teased, finally smiling again, her confidence back.

"No Dr Isles facade at home, unless we are in bed," Maura teased back, kissing Jane's neck once again. Jane's eyebrows shot up and a grin appeared on her lips. "Oh, really? That turns you on?"

"You will find out after you try one day." Maura tilted her head suggestively and then erased that provocative grin from Jane's lips with a kiss.

Jane wrapped her arms back around Maura and hummed contently to the kiss.

_Was it possible to love her more?_


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning, honey," Maura whispered as she half-crawled over Jane's shoulder to wake her up with a kiss on cheek.

"Mrnin'" Jane mumbled into the pillow.

Maura chuckled a bit and came with a way to wake Jane up without making her angry and grumpy. She lightly kissed Jane's shoulder, which was peeking out of Jane's pajamas top. Then she continued slowly moving her lips across the exposed skin to Jane's neck, along the jaw and ended up with another kiss on her cheek. Jane was smiling lightly, but she was still not wide awake.

Maura decided to play dirty and smirked when she thought about the upcoming action.

She leaned in and kissed Jane right under her right ear. No reaction. She moved onto the earlobe, placed a kiss there and then sucked it in.

Jane shot up wide awake.

"THAT WAS SO NOT FAIR," she said, looking at Maura a bit surprised of that action – it was a very fast turn from romantic to sexy.

"You didn't like it?" Maura asked sheepishly.

"I- I did-"

"Then stop complaining and come over here," Maura said, wrapped her arms over Jane's neck and pulled her down onto herself for a quick make out session.

When they parted, Jane laid her head on Maura's chest. Maura mindlessly played with Jane's hair and then broke the silence.

"I thought about doing something together again – you and me and Dylan."

"Mhmm?" Jane hummed encouragement for her to continue.

"What would you say to a picnic? I thought about driving somewhere out of the city, then go for a walk and have a picnic…"

Jane caressed Maura's arm and squeezed it lightly. "Great idea, honey."

"So let's go prepare, come on." Maura tried to get up, but Jane didn't move an inch.

"Do not try me, I've seen the clock and it's way too early. Let's stay like this for few minutes. Or hours." Jane smirked and ran her fingers down Maura's arm to interlace fingers with her.

"If you insist," Maura smiled and squeezed Jane's hand.

"You bet I do."

The afternoon came soon.

Maura prepared the food and drinks in a picnic basket, packed cups, plates, napkins and a blanket and put it everything in the car. In the meantime, Jane dressed Dylan up in blue T-shirt, jean dungarees and little snickers. She herself wore just older jeans with a navy blue button up shirt she knew Maura liked on her.

"JANE?" Maura called into the house to let Jane know she was ready.

"COMING!" Jane shouted back, took Dylan into her arms and ran down the stairs.

Maura waited in the doorway and seeing those two made her smile widely.

"You look amazing. You both." Maura said, wrapped one arm around Jane's neck to get her on lower level and then she kissed her. "You know I love this shirt on you, don't you?"  
"Yeah," Jane smirked and kissed Maura once more. "You look gorgeous, as always. I'm glad you're not wearing those picnic pants-"  
"That was once, in the middle of a crisis!" Maura defended herself, but they both laughed it off.

"Let's go."

Jane never thought she was a type for romantic walks in the nature – even in high school she was more impressed by her one boyfriend who was an adventurous type – he hated romantic stuff and enjoyed stealing Jane in the middle of the night and having her helping with repairing cars.

However, this was a completely different thing. Walking here with Maura, who was pushing the stroller with Dylan while having Jane's arm around her waist, made her feel great – even better than all those high school adventures with both of her boyfriends.

"You've been quiet for quite a while," Maura said, studying Jane's features with her concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about all of my high-school relationships-"  
"By 'all' you mean both of them?" Maura smirked and failed in holding in a chuckle.

"Not everybody was beauty goddess, who could have any boy and girl in the surroundings-"

"As long as she kept her mouth shut." Maura finished the sentence.

"Maura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"You didn't say it, Jane, and it's okay. Now tell me what you were thinking about." Maura smiled encouragingly and handed Dylan a bottle with juice.

"I was thinking about Peter – ya know, the first boyfriend. He hated romantic stuff, so our dates were mostly about me helping him repair cars in his part-time job or him stealing me in the middle of the night for a late night adventure."

"Aww, I've never been on one. What is it like?" Maura's honest interest glistened in her eyes together with a hint of sadness, which urged Jane into doing something to get rid of it, because she hated seeing Maura sad. She always had.

"Well, he would usually knock on my window, to wake me up or give me a signal. Then I would lock the door of my bedroom, put on some clothes and sneak out through the window, to his car and he drove us somewhere. But he was not romantic, so I can imagine better dates of this kind…"

"Where did you go? And… What did you do?"

"Uhm… We usually stopped at some abandoned parking lots… talking… kissing… uhm…"

"Oh." Maura nodded, not asking any further.

"Maura?"

"Hm?" Maura smiled when she turned to Jane.

"Have you really never been out in the night like that?"  
"No, I have never had a chance."  
Now it was Jane's turn to nod. She was already deep in thoughts, planning a night adventure date for Maura. Soon.

"How about we stop here?" Maura suggested after a while of walking without further talking.

"Yeah, looks nice." Jane smiled and offered Maura help with preparing the blanket and taking out the food and drinks, while Dylan watched curiously out of the stroller.

"Ma!" Dylan called, reaching out with her arms, to let Jane know she wanted to get out of the stroller already.

Jane was in the middle of preparations, kneeling on the ground, but Maura was standing near Dylan.

"Dylan, ask Mommy. Mommy." Jane called back to her daughter.

"Mo-"

"Mommy. Try it sweetie, 'Mommy'."

"Mommy-" Dylan said and Maura's expression beamed with happiness of a kind Jane hasn't seen in a while. Maura was glowing. She took Dylan into her embrace and cuddled her a bit before putting her on the ground. Dylan held onto her finger as she marched and lead the way towards Jane on the blanket.

Jane reached out with her arms and Dylan speeded up to run into them. Jane wrapped one arm around her, and with the second one she tugged at Maura's hand, pulling her down on the blanket to kiss her.

"Let's eat, Mommy?" Jane smiled at Maura, who interlaced fingers with her.

"Let's."


	18. Chapter 18

Maura was looking forward to coming home every workday of a week. Jane was sending her lots of messages and pictures of Dylan or herself with Dylan, and that only made Maura miss them more.

They all spent so much time together as a family and that made Maura happy as never before. She never felt so much like fitting in. And everybody treated her like she was Dylan's true mother, together with Jane, right from the start.

Jane. Maura's mind wandered to that divine woman all the time. She loved her with all of her heart and wanted to make her feel loved. It bothered Maura that Jane thought she wouldn't find her attractive and wouldn't want to make love to her – more so after the labor. Maura knew it was absolute nonsense, but she had to convince Jane too.

One evening, when Jane was putting Dylan to sleep, Maura filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles, lit a few candles and prepared two glasses of wine and one bottle of beer for Jane to choose.

She waited for hearing Jane closing the door of their bedroom and slipped out of the bathroom.

"You're conquering the bathroom first today?" Jane said, her tone mix of joke and annoyance.

"I actually thought that we could do it differently today." Maura said sheepishly, tilting her head to the side.

Jane's eyebrow shot up in unvoiced question, but the only answer she got was Maura pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Maura pinned Jane against the door and kissed her tenderly. Her hands ran over Jane's sides, pulling the hem of Jane's shirt up and caressing the skin underneath.

"Maura-" Jane breathed out, trying to squirm away. "I- I'm not ready yet-" she whispered in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I promise I didn't want to push you into it." Maura whispered in response.

Jane's expression was pained and sad, because she felt like she disappointed Maura and failed in being a good girlfriend.

As if Maura read her mind, she interrupted Jane's thoughts. "It's okay, Jane, you're not disappointing me at all. You're the best girlfriend I could ever get." With that Maura hugged Jane and quickly let go.

"I thought we could take a bath together." The sentence was half of a question. "If you feel insecure, you can undress and get in there first, I could turn away or wait outside, and then join you? I thought that maybe you would feel better if there were bubbles…" Maura was rambling while she explained herself, waiting for any reaction from Jane.

Jane nodded, her gaze studying the floor.

"Should I wait outside?" Maura whispered in a tiny voice.

"No, I just needed a while." Jane lifted up her gaze and looked into Maura's eyes. "Let's do it," she smiled and Maura could see it was honest.

Maura took off her T-shirt, unzipped her pants and let them slide off her legs. Then she unclasped her bra and took off her panties. At last she pulled her hair into a bun.

_She looks like a goddess. So confident in her body, swaying towards the tub. Stop being such a chicken. _Jane's internal monologue accompanied her undressing and she quickly joined Maura in the bath. _No glamorous sexy walk, no seducing moves like Maura did – or maybe it was just her nature to move like that, who knew._

Maura smiled, as they settled facing each other, both of them leaning against the opposite side of the tub.

"Wine or beer?" Maura asked as she took her glass of wine.

"Wine." Jane mumbled.

Maura smiled and her eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she handed over the other glass of wine.

"What? I'm having a romantic bath with my girlfriend, I'm not gonna swing beer into my mouth and then burp the alphabet." That earned an honest laugh from Maura's lips, which made Jane feel more comfortable – Maura's laughter always made any situation better.

"Thank you for all those pictures today, I felt very homesick after the third one already." Maura admitted and took a sip.

"Purpose achieved," Jane grinned. "I just can't let you being stolen of all the cute and funny faces our daughter does, can I?"

Maura chuckled and shook her head. "Do you have any idea how difficult is to concentrate when my phone's buzzing every two minutes with a picture of your pretty face accompanied by oh-so-adorable Dylan?"

"Do you have any idea how difficult is to be here without you?" Jane shot back teasingly.

"Aw, that was so sweet you deserve a massage." Maura smirked. "C'mere, turn around and get closer."

"Really?" Jane asked, but did what Maura told her.

In a minute, Jane was already melting under Maura's hands.

"How was your day anyway? You never respond with photos," Jane complained.

"I don't see any point in sending you pictures of myself, when there are dead bodies around me the whole day at work."  
"You've got a point." Jane chuckled and moaned lightly when Maura massaged a knot in her neck. "So, how was your day?"

"Long and tiring, two autopsies, no case solved, much paperwork…" Maura sighed. "I'm glad I'm home. With you." She said and kissed Jane's shoulder.

"Let's switch, your day was worse, you deserve a massage as well." Jane said and turned around.

Maura happily obeyed and let herself be massaged, caressed and peppered in kisses.

Then Jane lay against the ending of the bath and took Maura in her embrace, both sipping the wine and enjoying each other's company.

**"****This was honestly better than I expected," Jane whispered into Maura's ear and left a kiss on Maura's neck. **


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm really, really sorry and really thankful for all of you who stayed. Thank you. Here, have some cuteness? Hopefully. ;)

It took Jane over a week to plan and prepare everything.

"Honey, I'm going to watch the game with Frankie and Tommy in Frankie's apartment tonight and I will probably sleep there as well… I asked Ma to come here and help with Dylan, so it's not all on your head…" Jane told Maura while eating lunch on Saturday.

"Oh… Okay. Thank you for inviting Angela, but it wasn't necessary to bother her, I could have done it by myself." Maura said, trying hard to hide her disappointment and sadness over not spending Saturday night with Jane. "When are you leaving?"

"At nine."  
Maura smiled, more happily this time – that meant she will spend at least some time with Jane and that was enough.

Jane wished she thought of better way to surprise Maura than lying to her and leaving her on Saturday night, but she knew that what will come will be worth it.

The day passed quickly, they went for a long walk – it was late autumn and Maura loved being surrounded by colorful nature, Dylan loved playing with and jumping into piles of fallen leaves and Jane loved watching her two girls all bewildered and happy.

After they had dinner and spent some time talking on couch and playing with Dylan, Jane rose to leave.

"I gotta go, it's nearly nine."

Maura reached out, grasped Jane's forearm and pulled her lower to kiss her. "Have fun. Tell the boys I said hi."

"I love you," Jane smiled and kissed Maura once more. One of the things she loved about Maura was the fact that she never ever reproached Jane for this kind of stuff – when she wanted to go to Dirty Robber or to go watch game with brothers or go running – usually she invited Maura along, but sometimes – rarely though - she needed her space and Maura respected it.

"I love you too."

It was 10pm, Maura was lying in her bed, after she left Angela in the living room to finish the show they had been watching.

Suddenly Maura heard something. She was not sure how to identify that sound, but was determined to find the source and somehow put it out, because she didn't want Dylan to wake up.

And again.

Was it the window?

Maura crossed the room and opened the blinds just in the time another small stone hit the glass.

Maura looked incredulously out of the window and saw Jane, standing in front of the house, grinning at her. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Jane, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with your brothers?" Maura whispered loudly to the night.

"Less talking, more action. Throw something on and come with me."

"But Dylan-" Maura started worriedly, only to be interrupted.  
"Ma knows, she'll take care of her."  
"You planned this?"  
"As I said – less talking-"

"-more action, of course." Maura chuckled and quickly closed the window, found jeans, sweater and jacket, put it on and ran down the stairs, adjusting her hair along the way.

Angela turned over on the couch to smile at Maura. "Have fun!"

"Thank you, will you really take care of Dylan? I'm sorry to bother you like this-"  
"GO Maura!" Angela laughed and motioned to the door.

"Thank you. Bye!"  
"Be careful!" Angela half-shouted, but the door had already shut behind Maura.

Maura ran out of the house, straight into Jane's arms.

"Well hello there," Jane laughed and kissed Maura.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Maura smiled, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and giving her a quick peck on lips.

"No," Jane whispered teasingly, withdrew from the embrace and pulled Maura towards the car. "You have to see by yourself."

The got into the car and Jane switched the radio on. Their favorite song was playing – it was clear that Jane set it up that way, but Maura didn't say anything, not yet. She just smiled and put her hand on Jane's thigh as they rode into the night.

They didn't drive long. Jane stopped at a parking lot and opened the door for Maura.

"Are we at Public Gardens?" Maura smiled, looking around.

"Yes," Jane slipped her hand into Maura's and their fingers intertwined. "It's the first part of your late night adventure."

"Aw, really? That's so sweet," Maura was beaming at Jane.

"Wait with the praise, you haven't seen anything yet." Jane grinned and led them through the park. The path was lighted by the lamps, the air laced with cool breeze blowing from time to time.

After a while they got off the path and walked to the pond, where one lonely boat was tied at the bank. Jane confidently stepped into it and held out her hand to help Maura get in.

"Can we do this?" Maura asked concerned, but took Jane's hand nevertheless.

"I know people, who know people, so yeah." Jane laughed. "No really Maura, we can, I arranged it so we can."

It was obvious that Maura was more at ease after that information. She sat down in front of Jane, who already untied the boat and took the paddles in her hands.

They talked in half volume, even though nobody was around to hear them. They talked about their memories from school and about their experiences with dates, competing about who had been on the worst, most ridiculous or awkward one.

Jane got them to the middle of the pond in the meantime and had a break.

"This is beautiful, Jane, thank you." Maura was touched. She reached out and took Jane's hands in her own.

"And it's not over yet." Jane leaned closer and captured Maura's lips in her own. They pulled away only when it felt like the boat was losing its stability and they could fall over. They both laughed at it, but both agreed it was safer to get to the firm ground again.

**That was when the second part of Jane's plan was about to happen. **


	20. Chapter 20

AN: 1) This is a continuation of their first night adventure! :)

2) If you have any suggestions of things you would like to see in this story, make them, please.

3) Do you want the scene of their first love making or should I let this be T rated?

Thank you all for reading and for your opinions, I cherish you all!

* * *

"Where are you driving us?" Maura asked as soon as they got in the car again.

"It's a surprise, honey, that's the point." Jane smirked and stole a kiss before she started the car engine.

Maura shook her head but smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane took Maura's hand in hers and put them in her lap.

They drove in silence, but a comfortable one. After the years of being together – even as friends – they managed to enjoy the silence that occasionally fell between them.

"Are we going to your old apartment?" Maura asked after looking out of the window and carefully watching the streets passing.

"No but- this is the other way than you used to take to get there from your house?"

"Do you think I went to you only from my house? I know all the ways to your apartment." Maura laughed. "So we are going there!"  
"No! We are not going into our - I mean my old apartment." Jane said, eyes focused on the road.

A while later, she parked at the side of the road in front of her old place of living.

"So I was right." Maura smiled triumphantly.  
"No you weren't." Jane smirked and jumped out of the car to open the door for Maura.

Maura got out of the car and linked her arms with Jane.

Jane led the way and walked into the building. They took the stairs and reveled in the silence, only their footsteps being heard.

Maura's confusion was written all over her face. She just didn't understand where Jane was taking them if not to her old apartment. When they passed Jane's old entrance door, Maura looked questioningly at her.

"Just wait." Jane smiled and thanked Maura in her mind for all those hours of running and yoga lessons that kept her from falling in exhaustion after so many stairs.

They were at the top. No more apartments. Jane unlocked the last door and climbed the ladder, Maura following her until they both stood on the roof.

It would be nothing charming, if there was nothing prepared.

There were blankets and pillows and picnic basket and the nest was decorated with Christmas lights.

Maura stood in awe and tears formed in her eyes. Nobody had ever done something this romantic for her. And it was Jane, somebody who hated being called romantic. However, Maura knew that behind all those steel walls Jane showed to the world, she was actually a fluffy person who loved to cuddle.

"You like it?" Jane whispered and wrapped one arm around Maura's waist.

"It's perfect." Maura whispered in answer and turned towards Jane to wrap her arms around her neck. "Just like you."

Jane's second arm met the first one at Maura's waist as they kissed passionately. Jane was the first one who pulled away. "We can make out in that place, ya know."

Maura laughed, held Jane's hand and carefully sat down on the blankets, pulling Jane next to herself.

"Is this how regular 'night adventure' goes?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane took a wine bottle and poured Maura a glass, then handed it to her. "I didn't think screwing on the backseat would be a nice date."  
Maura laughed, took the glass and waited for Jane to take out a beer.

"I would like to make a toast."

Jane raised her eyebrows, but lifted her bottle anyway.

"To us. To having the opportunity to make up for the years we'd been blind to see the other loving us."

"To us."

They sat in the nest, cuddled against each other, drinking and eating what Jane had prepared.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked after Maura fell silent for a while.

"When I was little, I always imagined myself finding my prince Charming, having a fairy tale wedding and having two children with the man I loved and he loved me beyond the possibility of describing."  
Jane remained silent, watching Maura's thoughtful gaze glued to their intertwined hands.

"And now I have you, somebody I love beyond the possibility of describing and I even partly have a child – and I'm truly happy, Jane."

"Talking about our child dreams… I never thought I would find a man and have kids – I had enough of babysitting my brothers – even though I love them, of course – but when I was little, I didn't think I wanted that."  
Maura hummed to let Jane know she's listening.

"Then you came to my life and turned it upside down, I'm in love and I have a child with you – no, don't say anything, she's our daughter, no matter who's the sperm donor."  
Maura turned her head in Jane's embrace, smiled warmly and pressed a kiss on Jane's jaw.

"I'm so glad we found each other-"  
"And gave it a shot-" Jane grinned, making fun of the event that made Maura confess her love.  
"That was cruel joke, Jane."

Jane pulled her face of type "but you love me anyway" and kissed Maura sweetly.

By the time the stopped cuddling and making out, it was 5am.

"We should-" Maura yawned. "-go."

"Yeah, we should." Jane agreed, her sleepy eyes looking around, counting the stuff they had to pack.

She stood up and held out a hand for Maura to pull her up. Maura took Jane's hand and led them to the edge of the roof to take a look at the city and the beginning sunrise.

Jane hugged Maura from behind and hid her face in Maura's hair.

"We'll be useless today," Maura chuckled.

"Ma will take care of Dylan. We – sleep. And coffee." Jane yawned and Maura laughed a bit as Jane's breath tickled her on her neck.

Jane noticed and placed a kiss on Maura's neck.

"If we weren't so tired – and didn't drink so much – I would make love to you, Maura." Jane mumbled into the curve of Maura's neck.

"Really? Are you ready?"  
"More than ever."

It was a promise.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey honey," Jane bent over the back of their couch and kissed Maura's cheek.

"Hi Jane. Hi Dylan." Maura smiled at both of them and Jane sat Dylan next to Maura.

"I will just unpack the groceries and join you in a bit." Jane said and carried the bags to kitchen.

"Do you want a hand?" Maura called

"Nah, I'm fine." Jane called back.

Dylan already crawled to Maura's lap and showed her her trophy – a cookie. "Mommy, wuk." So Maura looked and smiled "Ah, who gave it to you?"

"Ma." Dylan said almost proudly.

"And where's Ma?" Maura asked – this was an entertaining game for her, to see that Dylan could point to people and objects and understood.

Dylan stood up on Maura's thighs and held onto Maura's shoulder with her hand and the cookie and pointed to the kitchen with her free hand.

"Right!" Maura chuckled, because the cookie crumbs began to fall everywhere – behind the couch, on the couch, into Maura's hair and into her blouse. She positioned Dylan into sitting position again to have more control of the crumbs and laughed when Dylan tried to sweep them off Maura's blouse.

"What's up?" Jane asked and joined them on the couch.

"Well, crumbs of that cookie ended up everywhere, including my cleavage and Dylan tried to sweep them off." Maura answered with a grin.

"Hey, kid, I should be the one sweeping off crumbs from that area!" Jane said jokingly and made Maura laugh again.

Jane grinned and looked down, when she spotted an opened book on the coffee table.

"What were you reading?"

"I was reading the parenting book again," Maura started.

"What in particular?"

"They talk about the question of baby sleeping in their own room."  
Jane nodded and waited for Maura to continue.

"We are kind of behind usual - some people put the crib immediately in the baby's room, some around 6 months…" Maura wasn't really confident on this field, she felt like she had no right to say anything in the matter of raising Dylan.

"I thought about it too, we really should do it. Let's try it tonight? I think Dylan can bear it, she falls asleep in the room alone after all." Jane agreed and rose up. "How 'bout we do it now? Let's move the crib to her room."

All three of them went to Dylan's room.

It was medium big room painted with yellow, because both Maura and Jane were against the idea of forcing the pink color on Dylan right from the start. Plus Jane hated pink.

There were cabinets and shelves with toys and plushy animals, colorful blocks, shape sorting cube, musical instruments for kids and a dollhouse.

Maura put Dylan down on the carpet to play with the train she left there 'prepared' for the next time.

"We could take that cabinet and put it on this one, it would look like one piece, then we could move this kitchen where the cabinet was and the crib would fit here?" Jane suggested and Maura agreed.

Together they moved the cabinet and kitchen.

"Dylan, wait here, okay? Moms are back immediately." Jane assured the kid and Maura's heart warmed by the term 'moms'. She stole a light kiss from Jane before going to their bedroom for the crib. In a minute, they were back in Dylan's room, panting under the weight of the crib.

The little girl watched them in amusement with a smile on her face.

They put the crib down and pushed it to its new place.

"Good job?" Maura smiled.

"Yeah," Jane grinned and held her hand up as an invitation for a high five, which Maura accepted.

"Now we only have to wait until tonight, to see how Dylan copes." Maura stated and looked at the girl playing in the corner.

"She's gonna be just fine, Maura. She's ours after all." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders.

The night came quickly and after a dinner and bath Dylan was put into the crib, Jane and Maura sitting on the floor in front of it.

"What are you waiting for, Jane?" Maura asked softly after a while of silence, when she and Dylan were eagerly expecting the lullaby.

"I think… maybe we should try to read to Dylan? How about you read a chapter from that book about her?" Jane suggested with a smile. "I'll sing later."

"Gladly." Maura rose up and walked to the shelf with a few books for Dylan, and took the fairy tale book she gave Dylan for her first birthday. She sat back down next to Jane, who moved even closer, opened the book and started reading.

Dylan was watching them, lying on her back, but her head turned to her side. She was silent, listening to Mommy narrating a story. Just as Dylan's, Jane's eyes were glued to Maura and her hand was softly caressing Maura's back in circles.

When Maura finished the chapter, she closed the book and mindlessly patted the front cover. She turned to Jane, giving a light kiss on the tip of Jane's nose. "Is now a lullaby time?"

"Yep. Get comfortable girls." Jane said and she started singing their lullaby.

Two hours and one movie later, Maura was lying next to Jane in their bed, their fingers intertwined.

"She hasn't cried at all, that's great – I haven't expected that." Maura admitted.

"And she fell asleep soon. I knew it would be alright." Jane whispered back and squeezed Maura's hand. "Thank you for suggesting it. And for reading that book, because I really have no idea what I would do without you."

"You would cope well, you're a great mother," Maura turned her head towards Jane and kissed Jane's jaw.

"So are you, Maura." Jane pulled Maura into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight love."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Changed rating, took a long time to write this, so I hope it's at least read-able. Who doesn't want to ruin the fluffy story with smut, please skip this chapter.

I love everyone who sticked with me through all of the stages of procrastination and I'm grateful for the new people as well. Thank you all for your reviews, they really do make my days. :)

* * *

Fourth night of Dylan sleeping in her own room, Maura read fourth chapter of the fairy tale and then cuddled into Jane's side as Jane sang their lullaby. When last words of the song faded, Jane rose up, held Maura's hand and lifted her up. They both leaned over the edge of the crib and kissed Dylan on the forehead, whispering "Goodnight" and retreating to their bedroom, closing the door behind themselves.

Maura looked at the clock which showed 10pm.

"Are we going down or staying here?"

Jane was watching Maura silently, rooted to a spot. When Jane didn't respond, Maura turned to her. She was met with so much love in Jane's eyes, tinged with a bit of lust.

"What is it?"

"How about we stay here?" Jane suggested and casually shrugged. Then she took few steps towards Maura until she was able to wrap her arms around Maura's waist and flush Maura against herself.

"I love you, you know that?" Jane whispered to Maura's hair and kissed her there.

"I know. I love you too." Maura said and kissed Jane's jaw, which was the highest she could reach at the moment.

Jane leaned down a bit and kissed her. Gentle pecks at first, transforming to tender moves of lips against lips before one of them slid their tongue into the mouth of the other. Neither of them knew who did it. Their moments together were always so overwhelming that neither of them could care to focus and notice.

Jane's arms slid down and gently cupped Maura's ass. She lifted her up and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane, who took the few steps to the bed and laid her down.

Jane relied on her elbow, her second hand buried in Maura's hair, pulling her closer. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled. Jane fell on her with whole weight and immediately supported herself on both forearms above Maura.

"You're not hurting me," Maura whispered and pulled Jane down again, more gently this time. Jane relaxed and returned to kissing Maura, this time with more passion. They parted only when their breaths became hitched. Maura put a little distance between their faces and looked into the dark brown eyes, which were darkened even more with passion. She smiled and caressed Jane's cheek, pulling her for another kiss.

Jane kissed Maura's lips briefly and then her mouth moved to Maura's neck. Maura hummed contently at the feeling of gentle nips on her neck and caressed Jane's curls, pushing the unruly strands away from Jane's trail of kisses. Jane found a pulsing spot and sucked, which earned a gasp from Maura's lips as she squeezed handful of Jane's hair.

Jane smirked against Maura's neck and continued her path to Maura's shoulder, as she pushed the fabric of the shirt down Maura's arm.

Maura released the grasp on Jane's hair and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"No wait, let me." Jane stopped Maura's hands and replaced them with her own while Maura's settled on her back.

Maura sat up and took of her shirt, then her fingers quickly pulled Jane's shirt over her head and she pressed her lips against Jane's neck. Jane tilted her head up so Maura could have better access for the neck kisses. Maura found a nice spot where a hickey would look especially aesthetically pleasing and sucked.

Jane's nails scratched Maura's back but the bra came into their way. It took both of her hands to unclasp it and Maura just pushed it off herself in one swift movement and in the next second the bra was lying somewhere next to the bed. Jane's hands roamed over Maura's body. From the shoulder over the curve of the waist and ass, ending at the backside of left thigh, pulling Maura's leg up to be wrapped around Jane's waist.

Then her hand moved to Maura's chest. How long had she wanted to do that. She caressed each breast lightly until Maura's lips left her neck and groaned to her ear "You can do it harder." She kissed Jane fiercely and guided her hands. Jane understood quickly and Maura's moan broke their kiss. Jane licked her lips hungrily and then wrapped them around Maura's hardening nipple. Maura groaned at the contact and pushed her chest forward. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, holding her in place as she switched her attention to the other nipple. Maura started squirming after a while of muffled moans and captured Jane's lips with her own.

Jane pulled away and followed her roaming hands to Maura's pants. She unzipped them and Maura lifted herself up a bit, so she could take them off along with Maura's lace panties.

Her finger ran across the wetness between thighs and Maura's breath hitched. Jane pushed one finger inside, only half of it at first, but then knuckles deep. Maura pushed her hand into Jane's hair and pulled her in for a hot kiss. "I need more," she whispered between the kisses, and Jane pushed two fingers inside her, her thumb caressing Maura's clit.

Maura's hips thrust against Jane, begging for faster pace. Jane followed unsaid orders and met the feverish speed of her lover's moves while her tongue was busy with playing with Maura's breasts. Soon she felt the walls clenching around her fingers and Maura screamed her name repeatedly as orgasm hit her. Jane didn't move an inch, she reveled in the feeling of Maura on her fingers, and in watching Maura's face in pure bliss. When Maura seemed to come down from highs, Jane pulled out both fingers and licked them clean, moaning appreciatively.

Maura's eyes remained closed as she tried to even her breath. Jane watched her for a while and then leaned down to kiss her.

Maura responded to the kiss immediately and turned them over, so now she was on top. She ran her fingers along the side of Jane's toned body and sneaked the hand behind to unclasp the bra with one skilled move. Her fingertips brushed lightly the path from shoulder along the side of Jane's breast and up the chest to rest right in the middle.

Their lips parted, but they remained close, their breaths mixing.

"Do you trust me?" Maura whispered. She loved Jane more than anything and she was not going to force her into this.

"More than anybody else." Jane breathed and gave a peck to Maura's lips.

Maura smiled against Jane's mouth and then her lips peppered Jane's jaw and neck with hot kisses until she got to her own hand in the middle of Jane's chest.

"You're so beautiful," was the only thing she said before she tasted the heat. She ran her tongue across the dark pink bud. Jane arched into the mouth of Maura, whose fingers were lightly playing with the other breast. Maura made sure to pay attention to both breasts the same when her lips wrapped around the other nipple. Jane's nearly silent gasps turned into quiet moans. Maura kissed her way across the abs, which she felt tighten under her touch. She got to the hem of Jane's sweatpants and looked up at her love. She wanted to ask again, but Jane had her eyes closed and head slightly tilted back.

Maura placed one last kiss just under Jane's bellybutton and then slowly pulled the sweatpants down Jane's long legs, tracing them with her fingers like unintentionally, but it was fully intentional. Maura settled between Jane's legs and started kissing the inner thighs, starting at the knees and going tantalizingly slowly up. She earned a barely audible whimpers coming out of Jane's mouth. Maura's hands caressed Jane's sides and bum and she pulled Jane's boxer briefs down.

Jane stilled and bit her lower lip. Maura's hands ran up Jane's thighs and her body moved closer to Jane's center.

"You are just so beautiful, Jane." Maura whispered.

"So." Kiss on left thigh.

"Very." Kiss on right thigh.

"Beautiful." Just above the clit.

Jane relaxed a bit and smiled lightly at Maura. "I love you," came out as a raspy whisper.

Maura smiled too, but decided to show her just how much she loves her by using her tongue for different action than forming words. One slow long lick across Jane's folds and there she was, arching into Maura's mouth, silently begging for more.

So Maura gave her all she had. In few minutes she had Jane squirming under her and moaning loudly in pleasure as she came.

Maura crawled across the bed on all fours and laid down next to Jane, who brought her into her arms. Maura put her head on Jane's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"God Maur', that was awesome."

"You were awesome." Maura replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Love you," Jane yawned and pulled the covers over them with one hand.

"I love you too. Goodnight." Maura reached up to kiss Jane goodnight and then cuddled comfortably in her embrace.

"G'night."


	23. Chapter 23

The alarm went off and Maura switched it off.

Jane's arm wrapped around Maura's midsection squeezed tightly.

"Morning sweetie," Jane kissed Maura's shoulder.

"Goodmorning honey. Did you sleep well?" Maura's fingers traced Jane's forearm resting on her stomach.

"Better than ever," Jane mumbled in raspy voice and snuggled into Maura's neck. "Last night was heaven."

"I agree, it truly was amazing." Maura threw a quick glance on the clock and snuggled closer to Jane.

_Another five minutes won't hurt anybody. _

"I wish I could stay here, but I have to go to work…" Maura whispered after five minutes passed and she earned an annoyed groan coming out of Jane's mouth. "You can get up with me, so we can spend some more time together before I leave."

"Riiiiiiiight," Jane yawned and then turned Maura in her embrace so they were facing each other. Maura caressed Jane's cheek and closed the gap with a gentle kiss.

"Get yourself ready, breakfast's on me." Jane mumbled against Maura's lips.

"Thank you," Maura smiled and rose from the bed. She turned around just before she left the room only to see that Jane hadn't moved an inch.

"Darling?"  
"Mhhmm?"

"You promised me breakfast?"

"J'st a m'nute," a groaned response sounded to the pillow. Maura shook her head and left the room.

In half an hour, Jane was in the kitchen, cooking scrambled eggs and toasts and the coffee machine quietly preparing them two cups.

Maura tip-toed to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind.

"Breakfast's ready, milady." Jane smiled and switched the stove off when the coffee machine beeped. "And so is your coffee."

"It smells nice," Maura smiled and kissed Jane's shoulder and then she went to get the coffee.

They sat next to each other, unnecessarily close, so their legs were touching. But this proximity never felt forced or restrictive, it felt right to be as close as possible.

"I could definitely get used to this," Maura pointed to her half-eaten breakfast.

"Well, don't." Jane laughed. "You know me, I'm a terrible cook."

"You're not, you're just lazy-"  
"Whaaaatever." Jane interrupted her and both started laughing.

"Okay, I will help you do the dishes," Maura smiled and got up while taking their plates and cups.

"Don't you even think 'bout it." Jane took the dishes from her and set them on the counter. Then she paused. "I think you should consider wearing a scarf today."

"Why?" Maura asked with puzzled expression. "The temperature is rather above average."

Jane wordlessly tapped a spot on her neck. Maura's eyebrow shot up and she walked to a mirror.

"Jane!" she exclaimed, scandalized at the sight of a hickey on her neck. "I guess scarf will be necessary then."

Jane laughed. "Told ya."

Their mornings were precious to both of them. Maura had to leave to work, while Jane was still staying at home. That however didn't stop them from enjoying as many moments together as possible. Jane started getting used to waking up early and making breakfast, surprising Maura with new healthy recipes which she had googled while Maura was at work and Dylan asleep.

"You really didn't have to kiss every scar on my body, Maur'…" Jane smiled over the edge of her cup.

"I beg to differ," Maura smirked, reached for Jane's hand and kissed the scar in the middle of Jane's palm. "You have to know that I love every inch of you, honey."

"I know that you do. But I love you more." Jane smirked, bringing up her favorite topic to argue about.

"No you don't, I love you more – and stop this argument immediately or I'm going to be late for work."

Jane's inner 5 years-old whined. "Can't you stay and go just in emergency?"

"I really can't, Jane, and you know that." Maura bent over the table and kissed Jane's forehead, then pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "See you in the evening."

"Bye," Jane said and watched Maura leaving and giving a little more sway into her walk as she did so. So Jane shot up and ran to catch Maura, wrapped both arms around her waist and pushed her against a wall while kissing her passionately. Maura squealed a little, but then melted into the kiss, pulling Jane closer.

"You know how hard is letting you go every morning and that maneuver was highly unfair, Doctor Isles." Jane grinned and let her girlfriend slip from her embrace.

"This is the goodbye I was looking for," Maura smiled sheepishly and tugged at Jane's hand to pull her in for a last peck on lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

The evening came surprisingly quickly.

Jane was lying on the couch, Dylan asleep on her chest, probably tired from their walk in the park.

Jane sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She started thinking.

She could occasionally go to work again, like after the labor, before the incident. She missed her job, missed BPD and all of her colleagues, but mostly she missed the adrenalin and working with Maura. No matter how happy she looked in her lazy lifestyle, she didn't feel complete.

That was when the lights of Maura's Prius appeared on the driveway. Moments later, clacking of the heels announced Maura's arrival.

"Hi!"

"Sssshhhhh!" Jane silenced her from the couch.

Maura tilted her head and tiptoed to Jane. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Jane in greeting, and then she noticed Dylan soundly asleep.

"What happened?" Maura mouthed, caressing the curls of their daughter.

"Walk in the park was more tiring than expected." Jane smiled and got up, careful not to wake up Dylan. "I'll put her in bed."

Maura nodded, put her purse aside and aimed to the kitchen to fix them a dinner.

Jane came back in two minutes, wrapping her arms around Maura standing at the sink.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Half an hour?" Jane guessed and then smiled. "You're home early today."

"I know, I called it a day." Maura nodded and continued washing the vegetable.

"Uhm…" Jane let go of Maura and jumped at the kitchen counter opposite. "Sweetie?"  
"Yes?"

"What would you say if I got back to work? Not like full-time, but few days a week, like before that… incident. Ya know?" Jane explained, looking at Maura's back, when she turned around.

"I would say that you're ready to go and if we get babysitting for Dylan, there's no problem. We all miss you there anyway." A smile tugged the corners of Maura's lips as she said that.

"I hoped you'd say that." Jane said and sheepishly looked at the ground.

Maura thought about Jane's response. "Would my 'no' stop you?"  
"It would, most definitely."

"Oh." Maura paused "That's so... important. I mean, you rarely let anybody tell you what to do – let's be honest, you hate anyone telling you what to do."

"I know, but with you it's different. Your opinion matters." Jane shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world – which it was, for everybody but Maura, apparently.

Tears filled Maura's eyes and she hugged Jane. There were no words in all the languages she knew to explain how much this sentence meant, how much this all meant. Maura was accepted. And she was loved. Most importantly, she felt loved.

"I have just one condition." Maura mumbled into Jane's chest.

"I'm listening?"

"You have to be extra cautious. It's not only about your family and friends now, now you have a daughter."

"I know. I would hate to leave you two here." Jane whispered and put her head on top of Maura's. "And I'd hate to miss all the fun and troubles our daughter's gonna cause." She lightened the mood and made Maura chuckle.

"I hope you didn't think she would be a good girl like her Mommy? We would have to shield her from all the Rizzoli influence-"  
"Which is impossible since it's in her blood." Maura finished with a grin. "But may I at least try?"

"If you're ready to face the consequences. With me." Jane smirked.

Maura gave Jane one of her irresistibly beautiful smiles. "Always."


	24. Chapter 24

Maura heard Dylan's baby talk out from her room not even thirty minutes after her arrival. She left Jane at the stove and walked to the bedroom, meeting the girl's excited gaze.

"Mommy!"

"Hi ladybug," Maura beamed and took Dylan into her arms. "You went for a walk in the park with Ma?"  
"Ye."  
"Did you play?"  
"Ye." Dylan smiled and snuggled to Maura.

"Ma is making meal, we're going to eat, okay sweetie?"

"Mmmm," Dylan hummed and chuckled when Maura tickled her foot. "Mommy noooo!"

"What's going on?" Jane called out from the kitchen.

"Maaaa heeeelp!" Dylan squeaked and squirmed in Maura's embrace.

"Maura are you tickling her AGAIN?" Jane laughed, but didn't leave the stove. "The dinner is ready by the way, when you two are finished with your business."

"We're coming!" Maura called in answer, stopped the tickling and carried Dylan to the kitchen.

"Yummyyyyy!" Dylan clapped her tiny hands when she saw the full plates on the dinner table.

"She has appetite just like you," Maura commented and sat Dylan into her high chair.

Jane laughed, "At least I know she's truly mine."  
Maura rolled her eyes. "Birth mother is always known-"  
"If you're about to mumbo jumbo, stop, and get a spoonful." Jane smirked and pushed her full fork in direction to Maura, who opened her mouth just on time.

"That's my girl." Jane laughed again and this time Dylan joined her.

"Mommy, messy!" She pointed to Maura's face and Jane tapped her finger at her left corner.

"You may have something there. I have no idea how that could happen to you, to somebody who eats so elegantly-"

Maura used that moment as a time for revenge and pushed a fork inside Jane's mouth. That made Dylan laugh even more.

"Ma, too!"

Jane and Maura exchanged a mischievous glance and both started tickling Dylan, each on one foot. And they stopped only when their little daughter was crying of laugher.  
"Stooooooooop!"

"As you wish, princess," Jane said, stopped tickling, and took Maura's tickling hand into her own. "Tickling monsters are calm now."  
"Excuse me, 'monsters'?" Maura asked incredulously, but with a grin, which Jane swiped off with a kiss.

"Yes. The best kind."

* * *

After they bathed Dylan and it was a bedtime for her, Jane and Maura sat on the floor in front of Dylan's baby bed.

"Sweetie?"  
"Mhmm?" Maura looked at Jane with all the love in her eyes, because nicknames like that always warmed her by the heart.

"I thought… Well, I need your scientific opinion but… I thought that maybe Dylan is old enough for fairy tales? Not only the lullaby. Like, she could listen to a bedtime story, right?"  
"That's a great idea! It's proven for it to broaden children's vocabulary-"  
"Great, let's do it."

"Will you do the honor?" Jane asked softly and smiled. Maura looked perplexed.  
"Will you read to us, Maura?"  
"I would love that." Maura was touched. Little moments like this worked miraculously on her. She felt loved. And important. And not in a way of her profession. Really important.  
"I thought maybe the storybook you gave her for her birthday? I've been looking forward to reading that since forever." Jane took Maura's hand to hers and tugged her closer for a kiss.  
"Okay, just let me get it." Maura smiled against Jane's lips and stood up, both letting go of their joined hands only reluctantly. Maura crossed the room, took the book from a little library shelf and walked back to her girls.  
"Lalaby?" Dylan's voice peeped from under the covers.  
"Not yet, pumpkin, Mommy will read us a story," Jane said and wrapped her arms around Maura, who was sitting in front of her. Maura settled comfortably in the embrace, leaned back and opened the book in her lap.  
"Once upon a time, there was a little girl in the Fairyland and her name was Dylan…"

* * *

"That was a beautiful story," Jane whispered when they tiptoed hand in hand out of Dylan's room.  
"It was just a first chapter-"  
"And you were made for reading stories, you were perfect."  
Maura blushed and kissed Jane's cheek. "Just like you with lullaby, honey."  
Jane waved her hand and tugged Maura to the couch. "How about a movie?"  
"Good idea," Maura lay down on the couch while Jane was choosing the film.

"What do you feel like watching?" Jane turned to Maura.

"Mmmm, a comedy?"  
"How about The Heat? With Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy? Tommy said it was good."

"Let's try it."

Jane played the movie, switched the lights off and lay down next to Maura, throwing a blanket over them.

"Thank you honey," Maura whispered into a kiss on Jane's jaw and snuggled closer. Jane placed a kiss into Maura's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

This felt like home.

* * *

Sun peeking into the windows woke Jane up. She looked around, sleep and confusion clouding her mind, until she remembered their movie last night. They must have fallen asleep. Again.

She tried to relax and not stiff under Maura too much, careful not to wake her up.

"Goodmorning sweetheart," Maura mumbled sleepily.

"Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty," Jane smirked. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake for a while."  
"Okay. Slept well?"

"Mhmmm." Maura nodded into Jane's chest.

"Are you gonna sleep some more?"  
"I don't think so…" Maura yawned and watched Jane. "Why?"  
Jane chuckled in response and reached for the remote control. Not even three seconds later, there was a well-known theme quietly playing out of the TV speakers.

"Scooby Doo? Really?" Maura asked incredulously.

Jane laughed at the unintentional impression of herself. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"I'm going to watch it only because I love-"

Jane tilted her head and stared lovingly at Maura.

"-Velma. The show should really carry her name."

"Hey!" Jane nudged Maura into hip. "You should have said that you're going to watch it because you love me!"

Maura smirked and shook her head.

_Because what's better than Saturday morning teasing_?


	25. Chapter 25

Jane was half-back in BPD for three months now and it was great. She realized just how much she missed the job, the rush, the fun with her colleagues and the visits in morgue and flirting with Maura over dead bodies.

"Hey, Jane," Korsak called from his desk. Jane just lifted her head and looked at him.

"Doesn't little Dylan have birthday the next month?"

Jane smiled widely, pleasantly surprised that he remembers such thing. "Yeah, she does. It's incredible how fast she's growing."

"I hope I am invited to the party, because I have a gift picked out already." Vince smiled. He adored the little girl and enjoyed playing with her from time to time when he paid them a visit.

"Only because you're my boss," Jane teased with a smirk "And because you give me discounted beer forever."

Vince laughed it off and turned back to his computer.

Nina overheard their exchange and only grinned.

"Uhm, Nina, would you please go to Mau- Doctor Is-.. Maura, and ask her for the autopsy report file again? I wanna take a look at it again..."  
"Yes, of course," Nina walked towards the elevators, when Jane stopped her.

"Please give her this," she gave her a little folded paper.

Nina smiled knowingly and nodded, but as soon as she was out of sight, she sighed and rolled her eyes with a smirk. Becoming a carrier-pigeon for their love letters definitely wasn't part of the original plan.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked through the glass door to the lab, where she spotted Maura.

"Hello Maura."  
"Oh hello Nina, what can I do for you?" Maura smiled and took off her gloves.

"Uhm, Jane sent me for the autopsy report file, because she wants to go through it again. And she wanted me to give you this." Nina smirked a little and handed over the note.

Maura felt a bit embarrassed, but she took the note and hid her blush by reading it.

_"__Hey Maura, Vince invited himself to Dylan's birthday party (seems like we're having one), would you invite Nina? _

_P.S.: Roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_I'm bored as hell here,_

_can't wait for night with you!" _

Maura laughed at the Post Scriptum, because just the day before Jane explained her what the deal with Roses are red, violets are blue poem is.

She put the note in her pocket and walked to her office, motioning Nina to follow. She took the right file from her desk and handed it over to Nina.

"Here you go."  
"Thank you." Nina smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Nina? Dylan's going to have a birthday party next month, would you like to come?" Maura smiled sincerely, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. I'd love that. I could… I could bring along a three year old girl, if you wanted somebody to play with Dylan?" Nina asked self-consciously.

"That would be great! But where do… Where do you know that girl from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's the deal, I would have to bring somebody else along…"

Maura nodded with a smile, wanting to show that she doesn't mind, and gave Nina time and space to express herself.

"My girlfriend has a little daughter and we see each other on weekends, so if I could take them with me?" Nina said after a while of hesitation.

"That's a great idea! I hope they want to come. I will let you know, or Jane will, when it's going to be held."

"Thank you-"

"Not at all."

"No, thank you for caring, you know, I don't have that feeling around many people. I'm glad I will have someone to know about her and someone to maybe talk about her with from time to time? Because she really is spectacular." Nina beamed proudly and tilted her head shyly. "So thank you, it means a lot."

Maura went in for a hug. "Anytime. We are friends, remember?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed and wrapped her arms around Maura. "We are."

Jane sat down on the couch and pulled laptop on herself. She connected the camera with it and started copying the photos to the computer. She pulled her hair into ponytail as she waited, and watched Maura in the kitchen.

Maura was cleaning up last dishes after the birthday party, humming to herself.

"Honey? The photos are in the computer, can you?" Jane called after a while.

"Oh. Of course, I'll be right there," Maura swiped the kitchen counter, threw the cloth into sink and joined Jane on the couch, cuddling to her side.

"You took hell lot of photos," Jane chuckled, scrolling through the file.

"I wanted to capture the moment and the atmosphere?" Maura smiled and pointed her finger to a group of pictures on the screen. "I didn't take those – you were taking pictures too?"  
"Of course, I needed some pretty pictures of my pretty girlfriend with our daughter." Jane smirked and earned herself a kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane opened the first picture. It was her greeting Frankie with a half hug.

"I like the next one better," Maura smiled and switched to the next picture, where Jane was hugging Frankie and Dylan ran into the picture to greet her uncle.

"She's gonna be the best photobomber in the world," Jane laughed at the expression of her daughter – pure excitement, but her face was blurry from how fast she ran into the pic.

Maura switched to another picture and beamed. It was a picture at the door, Jane welcoming Tommy with a hug, Lydia next to them smiling at the sight of little TJ hugging his cousin by the example of his daddy. The next picture was Angela hugging Tommy as if they haven't seen each other for years even though they paid her monthly visits with TJ.

The next photo was obviously taken from kitchen and it was the arrival of Korsak, with the following pictures of Dylan running towards him and Dylan being carried on Korsak's shoulders.

"I love this one." Jane said about the last one. "They adore each other."

"Hmmm, they really do," Maura smiled and tilted her head slightly. "It's a shame he doesn't have children of his own."  
"Yeah. But he has his adoptive son. And me?"  
"True, you are worth for three."  
"Excuse me Doctor Isles?" Jane looked scandalized and sneaked one hand to Maura's side and started tickling. "I hope you didn't think you're getting out of this easily."

Maura was laughing and trying to squirm away, but Jane wouldn't let her.

"Okay, I apologize!" Maura surrendered and kissed Jane, knowing this always worked. Jane indeed calmed down and returned her concentration to the screen.

"So, where were we." she said casually, trying to ignore her tingling lips from the kiss.

"I put the camera down when Susie came-"

"I took over." Jane clicked and showed Maura a photo of Susie smiling brightly at Maura in the doorway. "Chang adores you."

"I think she just shows appreciation of my hard-working nature, that lead me so far-"  
"Yeah, you're her hero, you know that."

"She's a good friend of mine-"  
"Have you ever been to a nudist beach with her?" Jane raised one eyebrow, but kept her voice steady.  
"What? Jane, no!" Maura turned to Jane to see her expression, only to find out that Jane masked her teasing with serious tone again. So Maura nudged her to her ribs again and turned back to the screen.

The next photo showed her greeting Nina and her girlfriend, who was carrying her little baby girl in her arms. "She was nice." Jane pondered, looking at the photo.

"Yes, she was very nice, but also very nervous."  
"Well, I can't blame her, you know what kind of nutballs we are and she was supposed to come with her child and girlfriend to meet us? That's the true bravery!"

Maura laughed and nudged Jane into ribs. "Your family isn't that terrible!"

"Isn't it Maura? ISN'T IT?"

"I-"  
"No, even you can't make up enough arguments."

Maura sighed with a faint smile. "Okay. I'm not saying it wasn't brave of Trisha to come meet her girlfriend's friends. I know how difficult it was for me to meet new people who would care… But she was really lovely and little Lilly too, she was just adorable!"

"Yeah and she seems to get on well with Dylan, so finally we have a friend for her! I hope."

"I hope so too." Maura smiled and clicked to the next photo. It was Angela with a birthday cake she made – she already decided that it was going to be a tradition that she bakes birthday cakes for her grandchildren and she decided she had to outdo herself every year.

"Ma did really amazing job with this cake."  
"It was really delicious!" Maura agreed, then paused. "Honey? Do you know what your mother said to me after I complimented the cake to her?"  
"No but I think I have a pretty good idea. I still can guess right? Or does dating you come with no guessing rule as well?" Jane teased and Maura kissed her quickly, just a fierce clash of lips and the kiss was over.

"You can guess." Maura said, placing emphasis on the 'you'.  
"Because you love meeeeeeee!"  
"Yes, because I love you." Maura rolled her eyes but smiled tenderly.

"Ma offered you a wedding cake didn't she?"  
"You know her really well." Maura laughed and kissed Jane's shoulder. "Yes she did."

Jane sighed. "That woman is a disaster."

Jane clicked through next photos – most of them were pictures of Dylan with Lilly, playing with the new gifts.

At that Maura looked at the further end of the living room, where there still were the gifts lying around. A doll house from her grandma, little tent for playing in the garden, a wooden toy dog on wheels which could be dragged by a string, a wooden train set from Tommy and Lydia, an easel with markers for Dylan's room and kid's kitchen from her moms.

Jane clicked on the next picture.

"This one is perfect Maura! You caught the excitement she had on her face as she ran from gift to gift, wanting to play with each one of them." Jane chuckled and watched the current photo glowing on the screen. "You're really good with a camera, you know."  
"Thank you, Jane." Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek, cuddling back close to her.

They scrolled through the rest of the photos, beautiful moments captured by Maura or Jane or Tommy, who offered to take few pictures of Jane with Maura too.

"I can't believe she's two already." Jane sighed when they finished going through the photos and she switched the laptop off.

"Yeah, me neither. The time is running so fast."

Jane brought Maura even closer to her with the arm she wrapped around her.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

It was months later. Maura came home from work and kissed Jane who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi love," Jane smiled.

"Hi honey. Where's Dylan?" Maura looked around the living room.

"When I told her that Mommy was coming, she wanted to play hide and seek with you. She hid." Jane grinned.

Maura took off her jacket and put it with her purse on the couch.

"Let's find her. Where is Dylan?" Maura walked through the living room. "She's not with her Ma. She's not under the pillows. She's not under the table..." She made sure she was loud enough for Dylan to hear wherever the little devil was hidden. She also listened very carefully because she knew that Dylan would giggle at one point. She giggled all the time and it was one of the most lovable features.

"She's not behind the couch, she's not even behind the plant?"

A little, muttered giggle sounded through the room. Maura looked at Jane and they both started laughing too.

Maura tiptoed to a big cabinet and opened its door.

"Here she is!" Maura laughed at the vision of their little daughter curled on the bottom of the cabinet, sharing the space with her toys.

"Mommy!" Dylan outstretched her arms and let Maura to pull her into a hug.

"Will you give Mommy a kiss?" Maura smiled and turned her cheek to Dylan, who kissed her. Maura kissed the top of Dylan's head and then started tickling her. When the little girl couldn't catch her breath from laughing, Jane ran to them and 'rescued' her.

Maura kissed Jane and subtly tickled Dylan once more, so she squirmed in Jane's embrace and tried to get away.

"Babe, stop it, she's out of her breath," Jane laughed.

Maura obeyed and left to change into casual clothes.

When she came back, Jane was sitting on the couch, Dylan sitting in her lap and they were playing one of their games Maura never understood.

"Jane, I was thinking… What would you say to a date tonight?" Maura smiled, playing all sweet and innocent.

"But Mauraaaa, tonight is Red Sox game, Frankie and Tommy are coming…"

"Oh, okay…" Maura pulled the saddest face she could and then walked to kitchen. She knew that game was important. She knew surely as hell.

"But- I could record it… Or they could text me the results…" Jane thought aloud and Maura sent a hopeful gaze her way – the kind Maura knew Jane wouldn't say no to.

"Yeah, let's go. Where are we going?" Jane smiled.

"Surprise. By the way, Angela is babysitting tonight."

In two hours, Jane was sitting at the passenger seat and Maura was driving them somewhere. She still refused to tell Jane where.

"Sweetie, why don't you just tell me?" Jane whined like 5 years old.

"You didn't tell me either when you took me on the night adventure, remember?" Maura smirked.

"But that was different!"  
"No it wasn't. Relax, Jane, please. You will like it." Maura reassured her and intertwined her fingers with Jane's.

"MAURA?!" Jane shot forward in her seat to look where they were going.  
Maura smiled widely, watching Jane from the corner of her eye.

"YOU DIDN'T." Jane's eyes were wide with surprise and excitement.

"I did."  
"YOU BOUGHT US TICKETS FOR THE GAME?"  
"Yes," Maura laughed, loving to see Jane this excited.

"But they were sold out nearly immediately-"  
"I know."  
"You planned to make me feel bad this evening when you asked about the night out!" Jane looked at her scandalized, but then laughed. "Good move."

Jane's excitement grew even more when she saw what seats Maura got them.

"I never loved anybody more." Jane stated, sitting in her seat with nearly religious respect.

Maura held her hand and couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't a fan of baseball but if it meant making Jane this happy, she would go to games any day.

Maura wouldn't have believed it, but after few times of having her hand squeezed tightly with Jane's excitement, she actually started to fall into the game too – she honestly started enjoying it. So they were squeezing each other's hand, laughing and cheering together, both of them secretly stealing glances at each other.

Maura couldn't help but watch Jane, who was in her own world – this was something that belonged to her and that made her excited – and it made Maura happy to see Jane's features relaxed, huge smile on her face and wrinkles by her eyes.

Jane on the other hand was checking on Maura, if she didn't look annoyed or uninterested. But she didn't. She looked content and Jane was flooded with a tide of gratefulness.

When the game ended, Jane walked hand in hand with Maura out of the stadium.

"It was amazing, Maura."

"I enjoyed it too," Maura smiled and turned to Jane, who was tugging her hand. "Wha-"

Jane used her free hand to cup Maura's face and pulled her into a kiss.

They parted for a second and Jane breathed a "thank you" against Maura's lips as she kissed her again. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and stood on the tips of her toes, Jane steadying her with her own arms wrapped around Maura's waist.

A group of drunken fans stumbled by, whistling while trying not to fall down.

"Hey beauties, you wanna help out?"

"Yeeaaah these dicks could cure you, amiright guys?"

"Yeaaah!"

Jane and Maura broke the kiss to look at the guys, but remained in each other's embrace.

"Get the fuck away." Jane growled.

"Ooooh, cat's got claws-" one of them smirked. Another one came behind Maura and squeezed her butt. Maura squeaked and kicked him reflexively.

Jane gently pushed Maura away to shield her with her own body and punched the guy in the face.

"Stay away from her!" she said and reached for her badge, when the guy hit her back.

"Jane!" Maura screamed and ran towards them, punching the guy with her elbow. He covered his injured nose with both hands and shouted in pain. He caught up the rest of his mates and retreated quickly.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Maura asked worriedly, putting her hand on Jane's forearm to make Jane look at her.

"I totally forgot about the self-defense course you attended." Jane chuckled and hissed in pain.

"I knew it would come in handy. Now let me take a look." Maura turned Jane's face to herself and held Jane's chin with her fingers.

"Hairline fracture. The nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage-"

"Do I have a Déjà vu?" Jane smirked. "If I remember correctly, after you pop it back, which will hurt as hell, I should put some ice on it for the next 24 hours so I don't look like Mike Tyson." "You remember?" Maura smiled. "I listen to you, you know." Jane said almost shyly. "Now, pop it back please." "It will hurt a little-"  
"I know it will hurt a lot, just do it."  
Maura carefully held Jane's nose between her index finger and thumb and with one swift move popped it back. "Ouch!" Jane held her nose. "Now let's get home." Maura opened the door for Jane and then slid into her own seat. "Let's."


	27. Chapter 27

The alarm clock beeped a few times before Maura turned it off quickly. It was Jane's day off work, so she tried not to wake her up and sneak out of the bed as quietly as possible. But as she sat up, she felt Jane's fingers around her wrist. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to-" Maura whispered a quick apology, but was pulled back down to the bed by Jane, only to be kissed good morning. When they parted, Jane offered her sleepy lopsided smile and Maura couldn't stop thinking about how she got so lucky to have this beautiful woman kissing her every day with their disgusting morning breaths mingling, but neither of them caring.

"How you do it?" Jane mumbled, her eyes barely open, sleepiness still trying to pull her back into dreamland.

"Do what, honey?" Maura smiled at the cute sight of her girlfriend battling sleep just to spend some more time with her than just in the evening.

"Look so perfect after you wake up. Messy hair, sleepy face, no make-up." Jane yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily.

"I love you." Maura said tenderly, kissing Jane softly on cheek and then dragging her fingers softly over the spot her lips just left.

"Love you more, sweetie." Jane murmured into the pillow already half-asleep again.

"Have a nice day, baby," Maura whispered and placed a kiss to the dark curls spread over the pillow.

Three hours later, Jane was woken up by the sun beam tickling her face. She groaned and with her eyes still closed she found her phone on the nightstand. She squinted to see the time, but her attention was caught by a new text message.

_"__Good morning sleepyhead, I bought you fresh bagels from your favorite bakery. They are just behind the door, because I was going late to work. I love you. M."_

Jane smiled and shook her head slightly. She rolled onto her back and stared into the ceiling, a lovesick smile glued to her face. She couldn't believe she was so lucky.

"Maaaaa!" Dylan called from her own room next doors. Jane crawled out of the bed and slowly shuffled there.

"Morning princess," she bent over the rail of the crib and took Dylan out in her arms. "Are you hungry? Wanna eat?"

"Ye," Dylan's fingers curled around the strap of the tank top Jane slept in and she leaned her head on Ma's shoulder.

Jane stopped in her tracks, considering changing into other clothes, but then decided pajamas worked just fine for them and continued her way to kitchen. She sat Dylan into her high chair and then went for the paper bag with bagels sitting on the floor just behind the front door.

She fixed them both breakfast and sent Maura a quick text message back.

_Roses are red_

_violets are blue,_

_the bagels are delicious,_

_so so much thank you. _

She hit the button and watched the phone loading as the message was being sent. Then she side glanced at her daughter, who was chewing on a cookie Maura bought with the bagels.

"Is it yummy?" she chuckled at the crumbs falling from Dylan's mouth and covering every inch of surface within two feet radius.

"Ye!" Dylan stretched her tiny arm out, offering Jane a bite of the cookie.

"No thank you pumpkin, it's yours." Jane smiled and suddenly it grew into a grin. She reached for her phone and opened a text message for Maura.

"Lemme fix that!

_Roses are red_

_violets are blue,_

_the bagels are delicious,_

_and so are you._

_Have a nice day at work babe!" _

She added a few emoticons and hit 'send', smiling devilishly.

"Are you looking forward to Grandma? Grandma is coming today." Jane said as she swept the crumbs and threw them into the trash can.

"Gramma?" Dylan squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, Gramma! She's going to be here in…" she checked the clock "ten minutes or so. Let's get you changed or she's gonna bug us with a lecture about wearing pajamas after 10 am and ain't nobody got time for that."

Jane smirked because she loved using stupid jokes and introducing Maura to all sorts of memes, which her girlfriend always rolled her eyes about ever since that one time Jane had tried to make "What's the big whoop?" their personal meme.

In ten minutes, when Angela knocked and walked in, Jane and Dylan were already changed and Jane managed to make the bed and let the fresh air in through the open windows.

"Hi girls!" Angela called from downstairs, only seconds before Jane flung into the room with Dylan in her arms.

"Hey Ma, thank you so much for doing this." Jane said in a rush, handed Dylan to Angela's arms and gave her Ma a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you even going?" Angela asked after she kissed her granddaughter's forehead, when Jane was already reaching for the knob.

"It's a secret Ma. I will tell you after I get back. Maybe. If you promise to keep a secret." Jane smirked when she saw her mother's disapproving frown. "Gotta go. Bye! Bye Dylan!"

Jane came home three hours later, beaming. Angela had seen Jane grin with this level of excitement only a few times in her life. So it was natural that it piqued her interest.

"Hi Janie," she greeted her daughter with a studying gaze.

"Hey Ma, where's Dylan?" Jane looked around, not able to wipe that grin off her face.

"Napping. We already had lunch, did you eat?"

"No, not yet-"  
"I'll reheat it for you." Angela said and walked to the kitchen, Jane mindlessly following her steps.

"So?" Angela asked as she prepared the meal on the stove.

"So?" Jane asked with a confused expression, not knowing what her mother wanted. "Thank you?"

"Not that, I meant what you were doing? You promised to tell me after you get back!" Angela pushed, her curiosity keeping her perked on the tips of her toes.

"Remember me saying you have to keep it secret?" Jane asked solemnly.

"Of course I will keep it a secret, whatever it is." Angela answered, as if it was a sure thing and as if she never spilled a secret out.

"Because if you do, it will ruin everything-"  
"I PROMISE." Angela jumped in, pressing on.

"'Kay." Jane said and reached into the pocket of her blazer, pulling out a little, velvet, cream-colored box. Angela's eyes went wide as she met Jane's eyes.

"ARE YOU?!"

Jane laughed. "You haven't even seen it Ma!" She opened the box and showed Angela the engagement ring she chose after nearly two solid hours of shopping for the right one.

"It's beautiful Janie!" Angela exclaimed, thoroughly touched. "My baby's gonna get married!"  
"Wait with that, we don't know if she says yes." Jane closed the box again and averted Angela's gaze with insecure smile.

"Oh come on, we both know she's gonna say yes, you're each other's true love!"

Jane chuckled at that and felt better immediately.

Her mother was right.


	28. Chapter 28

Jane rolled over in their bed, reaching for Maura, but her side of the bed was empty. Jane squinted at the clock to check the time, because she was sure it was Sunday. It was just after 9am, but she decided to get up anyway.

She pulled the curtains to the side and opened the window, letting the fresh breeze wake her up. She changed quickly into yoga pants and a T-shirt and walked down the stairs, led by smell of an omelet.

Maura was standing at the stove, turning around at Jane's failed attempts to tiptoe and surprise her.

"Good morning baby," Maura smiled and waited until Jane came closer, to kiss her good morning.

"Morning honey," Jane mumbled with a sleepy smile. Her eyes roamed over Maura and a perfect outfit couldn't go unnoticed. "Are you going somewhere? You look fabulous."

"Thank you! No, I just went shopping – I was thinking about having picnic for lunch?"

"Great idea." Jane finally wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and buried her head into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Why don't you go for Dylan so we can have a breakfast together?"

"I just came here, give me a second." Jane responded and started kissing Maura's neck. That made Maura draw in a few sharp intakes of breath before she switched the stove off and turned around in Jane's embrace, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Maura chuckled. "You always claim how tired you are in the morning, but you look like you have more than enough energy today."

"You have no idea." Jane grinned and lifted Maura up on the counter, silencing her surprised squeal with her own lips. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

Jane's hands ran up Maura's calves and then under the skirt, pushing the hem higher. Her fingers touched Maura's thighs only lightly, tantalizingly slowly sliding up. That was when a low moan escaped Maura and Jane used that time to pepper her love's neck with hot open mouthed kisses.

Maura started unbuttoning her blouse, but Jane's hands stopped her.

"That's my job," Jane smirked and took over the buttons herself, pushing the blouse off Maura's shoulders to the floor. "God I love you." She breathed and continued her path down the neck to Maura's breasts, leaving no inch unkissed. Her hands slipped behind her lover, travelling up her back to unhook the bra, which ended tossed away. Fingers traced the blonde's back, the nails scratching only a little, just as Jane knew Maura found arousing. Her mouth captured one nipple, caressing it softly with her tongue and then biting lightly, which sent a shiver through Maura's body. Jane switched to the other nipple, paying it close attention as to the first one and at that point Maura was biting her lower lip, stifling a moan.

Jane ran her hands down Maura's back and reached her ass. She lifted her girlfriend up a bit and pushed the skirt down together with underwear. Her fingers danced along Maura's hips up to her breasts and back down, her lips leaving a trail of kisses from between the breasts down the stomach with muscles clenching underneath. She saw the aroused tremble and decided against teasing.

She lowered herself down and pressed a little kiss above Maura's clitoris, pushing her legs wider apart. One long slow lick and Maura's hips bucked in need against her. She then pushed two fingers inside and started thrusting. Maura wanted faster pace and so she rode them. Jane's mouth was on Maura's breasts again, nibbling and kissing passionately the chest rising with heavy deep breathing.

Jane felt the muscles tightening around her fingers in oncoming orgasm and kissed Maura to muffle whatever sound she was going to make. A low moan vibrated through their joined lips and Maura was being drawn back to the Earth.

"That was…" Maura breathed heavily and let a chuckle escape her, "exceptional."

Jane bowed mockingly.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to go wake up our daughter, I remember now. Well, if you excuse me Madam," Jane grinned and with one last kiss went back up the stairs to wake up Dylan to take her to the breakfast. Maura shook her head with a laugh. It would be an amazing day.

They walked hand in hand, Dylan sitting on Maura's hip, Jane carrying the picnic basket.

The June sun was shining, sky was without a cloud and the overall atmosphere felt nice and inviting. Maura insisted that the noon sun is dangerous to sit in for a long time, so they chose a spot under a big tree, which casted a shadow over half of their blanket.

Jane half sat, half laid down on the blanket, reaching out with her arms to take Dylan from Maura and then sitting her daughter next to herself. Maura sat gracefully down, close to Jane. Dylan was already fumbling with the basket, trying to get into it.

"Wait sweetheart, let me help you." Maura gently took the basket from Dylan and began unpacking the food and drinks. She put a sandwich on each plate and then handed it to her girls, who both were hungry and excited.

"It's a health bomb, Maur'" Jane said with her mouth full.

Maura smiled and shook her head. "You eat like a child."

Jane looked competitively at her daughter, seeing that the little girl disassembled the sandwich, eating it part by part, leaving pickled on the side of the plate.

"Do I really eat like Dylan?" Jane pointed her finger to their daughter and laughed.

"Not at the moment, no." Maura laughed along and watched as Jane stole the pickles from Dylan's plate and shoved it to her mouth.

Half an hour later, after all sandwiches and a pie were eaten, after one unsuccessful attempt by Rizzoli girls to have a food fight, and after the sun moved as much as it left the whole blanket basking in its beams., they were just sitting there, both Maura and Dylan resting against Jane.

Jane was leaning against the tree trunk, one hand running along Maura's upper arm, the second playing with Dylan, occasionally tickling. The silence was comfortable and lasting between them, only laced with Dylan's laughter from time to time, until Jane broke it.

"Maura?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Maura whispered back.

"I really really love you."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura turned her head and kissed Jane lightly. "Why are we whispering though?"  
"Oh. Yeah." Jane cleared her throat and grinned. "I don't know."

Maura took Jane's hand into hers and caressed it with her thumb.

"Why here?" Jane asked out of nowhere.

"Why did I take us here?" Maura asked, if she understood the question well.

Jane hummed in agreement.

Maura sat up, not letting go of Jane's hand, just turning around, so she could see into her eyes.

"I am well aware that this is the place where you have been shot… And I am aware that we haven't spent this much time here since that day. But this park is much more for me than that. We walked here after the third time we went for drinks, to get to know each other better outside of work. " Maura smiled as she saw Jane's eyes widen in surprise and then soften. "You took me here when we wanted to practice for the marathon. And then we started running here regularly. We walked here when we had a lunch break and tried to solve a difficult case. We had a picnic here a several times. You took me here for walks with Dylan in the stroller. You kissed me here for the first time."

Jane's eyes watered, but she smiled. She remembered that clearly. _She was afraid of the shooting and desperately wished she could survive, for Dylan and Maura. And for the first time ever, she wanted not to be a cop. She wanted to be a normal person with different job, so she wouldn't have to leave her two girls. And the fear was overwhelming. So much that she kissed Maura. And never regretted it._

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and mirrored that teary-eyed smile.

"I wish it hadn't been under such conditions, but it pushed us in the right direction and I am grateful we got there, Jane, because I have loved you for so long, you became a part of me. You turned my life upside down, but I can't imagine it without you." Maura bit her lip as she reached with her free hand to her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Jane… Will you marry me?"

Jane covered her mouth with her hands. She was shocked and the tears she had been holding spilled out across her cheeks. She let out a soft chuckle and gulped, to stop herself from crying.

"Yes, yes!" Jane pulled her closer by the connected hands, and wrapped the other arm around Maura's neck, hugging her tight. Maura tightened the hold around Jane until she was ready to pull away. Maura took her hand into hers and slipped the ring on.

"It's beautiful, Maur'." Jane said, looking at the ring and then at her fiancée. "But not half as you. You're glowing."

"Because the love of my life just accepted to stay with me for the rest of our lives." Maura smiled at her and kissed her with all the love she felt.

It took half a minute before Dylan crawled between them and with two tiny arms pushing them apart to remind them they aren't alone.

"Oh sorry pumpkin," Jane chuckled and pulled her into her lap. "Look at this! Mommy and Ma will get married. Mommy will be wearing beautiful white dress and she will look like a princess." Jane spoke to Dylan, but her eyes were glued to Maura.

It was hard to believe she was this lucky.

AN: So it happened. I have to admit I have planned this right from the beginning ;) I will upload the next chapter soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Jane was nervous about her proposal. She wanted to do it the next day on Monday anyway, but she was afraid it would look like she did it only because Maura asked her first.

Angela came over in the afternoon to stay over for a while and then taking Dylan.

"Janie, stop being nervous, she's gonna say yes!"

"I am not afraid of that, Ma! I just want it to be perfect. For her." Jane said as she was trying to disentangle the string lying in her lap.

"It will be perfect, you've spent so much time planning it," Angela said with emphasis and motioned to the coffee table overflowing with everything Jane needed for her proposal. "Just calm down."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks for taking Dylan. She was kinda… unhelpful, messing up with the stuff around here… ya know."

"I can imagine." Angela laughed. "Do you want a hand with this?"  
"No, I just need to have my space and time… You're doing enough by taking Dylan."

Angela smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Good luck, Janie."  
"Thank you." Jane nodded with a smile. Then she reached out with her hands towards Dylan. "Dylan, come say bye to Ma!"

Dylan ran into her arms and hugged her, Jane kissed her head. "Be nice to Grandma, okay? Ma and Mommy will pick you up when you wake up."

"Okay," Dylan nodded and kissed Jane. "Bye!"  
"Bye pumpkin. Bye Ma." Jane smiled and waved at them.

"Bye." Angela gave her last encouraging smile and then they left.

Jane looked at the clock. She had three hours before Maura came home. She had to get going.

Maura turned the key and opened the door. She walked in and looked around for any sign of her family.

"Jane?" she called into the house and put her purse on the kitchen counter. "JANE?"

"Maura come here, quickly, it's important!" Jane shouted in response from the outside.

Maura ran to the door leading to the small garden in the back of their house.

"Jane?" she opened the door and crashed into Jane. "Jane, are you okay?!" she asked, her eyes furiously searching her body for any sign of injury.

"I'm okay, Maura, nothing's wrong." Jane gently held Maura's upper arms, caressing them soothingly.

"What is it then?" Maura was confused, but relieved.

Jane smiled and pulled away, slipping her hand in Maura's, interlacing their fingers together. Then she motioned towards the garden, which Maura hadn't noticed yet.

A soft gasp escaped Maura's lips at the sight of her trees being garnished with Christmas lights and there being strings tied from one tree to another. Each string was decorated with photos pinned with clothes-pegs. There were flowers around, laying along the path.

Jane led Maura through the way, looking at the photos together.

There were all of their photos together. In chronological order.

They walked slowly, commenting each picture, and adding little pieces of information now and there. Jane was smiling, watching Maura's reaction to every picture and listening to every commentary she had and how she remembered every moment of taking those pictures with fascinating precision.

"This is our intirely first picture together." – "We had quite a chemistry even then, right?" Maura mused with a smile.

"This was the evening when you first hugged me."

"Yeah. The moment just screamed HUG THE GIRL!" Jane sang to the melody of Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid, which she watched with Maura on one of their movie nights.

"Remember this case? Even your fancy clothes ended up dirty, that was satisfying." Jane chuckled and nudged Maura's shoulder teasingly.

"I like this one, I think Detective Frost took it, after we went undercover to the lesbian bar. That was quite an experience."

"Yeah," Jane smiled dreamily.

"And you spent inappropriate amount of time watching my chest."

"Uh, yeaaah." Jane laughed it off and continued to another picture.

"That was when Ma forced me to a date and I ended up drinking wine with you in morgue, because you were working late again… And you told me I'm gorgeous and I blushed after years."

"This is when we got home from a yoga class and Angela took a picture of us because she heard you complaining before. And then she said that you didn't look as disapproving afterwards as you had expected."

"Of course it went fine afterall, you were there with me."

"That was the time we went as each other on Halloween! You really rocked my clothes." Jane grinned.

"And people assumed we are a couple."

"Yeah I remember Frost saying 'You messed up your clothes after night together AGAIN?' And we were still blind." Jane smirked and shook her head. The teasing remarks from her colleagues were never ending.

"On this party, you bumped me into my shoulder for the first time and then had to explain to me that it's actually gesture of affection." Maura smiled sentimentally and Jane bumped into her shoulder gently.

"This was the time when I knew I loved you."

"Me too, I think."

"Aw, and this one was when you invited me over for Christmas and Angela borrowed me a Christmas sweater to feel more included. I am still grateful for that gesture."

"She basically forced it on you Maur'!"

"This is the first one with you pregnant…" Maura smiled at the picture of her caressing Jane's abdomen.  
"And this is the one Ma snapped right after she walked to the hospital room, where you waited with me and Dylan."

There were many more pictures, there could be over one hundred captured moments of their lunch dates, and drinking nights, and shopping afternoons Maura dragged Jane to, and their trips, and their Christmases and Halloween parties together, and other holidays, and their actual dates. And many family-like pictures with Dylan. So many pictures ending with the one photo from the day before, after Maura proposed.

"Maura, I love you so much. I don't know how I could ever doubt it, because you're everything to me. And you have always been, as you can see there," Jane pointed to the path they have just finished. "Since you walked into my life, you have been making it better. You're the most beautiful woman with the most captivating mind I know. Every moment with you is an adventure and I am lucky enough to have the chance to call you my girlfriend." Jane dropped to one knee and pulled out a box with a ring. "Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Maura had tears streaming down her face. "Yes," she nodded and let Jane slip the ring on. Then she clutched onto her in a tight hug, wanting to never let go.

"I actually planned the proposal for a week and then you surprised me, just so you don't think I'm doing this only because you asked yesterday." Jane whispered to Maura's ear, while the blonde was cuddled into Jane as close as possible.

"I believe you."

"Thanks, fiancée." Jane said and felt Maura's lips against her neck curling into a smile.

"I love you fiancée."  
"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

"It will be alright Maura, he loved you," Jane assured her, never stopping the soothing caress on her thigh.

Maura anxiously clung at the phone in her hand.  
"But I broke us."  
"He understood that, sweetie… I'm here okay?"  
Maura nodded and with slightly trembling fingers dialed the number.  
Beep.  
_He won't have my number saved_.  
Beep._  
It' been over two years.  
_Beep.  
_What if he's upset with me? _  
Beep.  
"Maura?" surprised voice sounded through the speakers. Jane leaned in closer to hear, one arm wrapping around Maura's shaking shoulders, the other hand on her thigh, trying to let her know about Jane's never leaving presence.  
"Hi Jack." Maura said with shy voice.  
"Hi. Great to hear you again… How have you been?" Jack's voice held no vice, it was as kind as the day they saw each other for the last time.  
"I've been… splendid. Thank you. How have you been? How's Allie?"  
"She's so smart and amazes me every day. I'm lucky to have her. We've both been good…" he paused for a second. "It seems that you were right after all… even though I thought you were wrong and couldn't forgive myself for not being able to make us work and to let you go…."  
Jane squeezed Maura's thigh, because tears were running down her face.  
"I miss you." Maura whispered. She put her hand over Jane's and smiled softly.  
"I miss you too…"  
They remained silent for a while until Maura broke it again.  
"Would you… would you like to see each other again someday?"  
Jack sighed, bracing himself to say something he didn't like.

"I have a girlfriend, Maura-"

"Me too-"

"Oh did Jane finally expressed herself?" Jack's tone wasn't mean or mocking. It held a deep caring, just like nothing had changed.

"Well, it was complicated and included life-threat…" Maura shrugged with a tiny chuckle and Jane grinned at her.  
"I see. So we could meet someday? Take Jane too, I enjoyed the time she spent with us… And I want to see if she treats you well." Even though Maura couldn't see him, she was positive she could hear him smile.

"I would love that. But to be honest, Jack, we have a thing we want to talk to you about…" Maura gulped and shot Jane a panicked look, reaching out for support. Jane tightened the hold she had on her and kissed her temple lightly. Then she mouthed "You don't have to do this."

And maybe that was a catalyst. It was Maura's wish as well, but being told it doesn't matter if she messed it up, that moment had a price of gold.

"Oh, okay? Do you want to tell me over the phone or wait until we meet?"

"I would rather discuss that in person…" Maura breathed nervously.

"Alright. So how about this Saturday at 1, in front of our restaurant?" Jack suggested and Maura's heart warmed. Their restaurant. Their favorite place to eat out.

"We'll be there. Thank you, Jack…"

"I will love to see you again."

"Me too…"

"Well, see you two on Saturday." Jack said cheerfully and hung up.

Maura slowly put the phone in her lap and sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Jane said and kissed Maura into her hair, pulling her into a side-hug.

"I can't believe I will see him again… Will you be there with me?" Maura asked Jane, looking so fragile, and in moments like this one, Jane swore she could see the little 11 years old girl, who rather chose to go to a school far away from her parents than to be a burden.

Jane slipped one hand into Maura's hair, turning her head so their lips could collapse in a sweet kiss.

"I will always stay with you. I love you, you know."

They were standing outside of the restaurant, 10 minutes early, because Maura insisted. Jane had her arms wrapped around Maura's waist to comfort her fiancée who was shaking with nervousness.

"Maur'?" Jane rasped into her ear.

"Mhmmm?" Maura turned her head to look into Jane's eyes.

"You know it's alright when he says no, right? Just remember this is the first choice, it's not like we're quitting if this won't succeed."

Maura's lips widened into a smile and she obviously relaxed in Jane's embrace.

"Thank you." Maura caressed the arms Jane had crossed over her belly. Jane shrugged with a smile and kissed the top of Maura's head.

"We're gonna be just fine."

A few moments later, a car pulled up at the curb and Jack stepped out.

"Hello!" he smiled brightly at both of them, the girls greeting him back. Jane loosened the hold on Maura and she slipped out of the embrace to go towards Jack. They shared a friendly hug and Jack kissed her on cheek.

Jane tilted her head, watching them and thinking about the chemistry they had and how lucky she was that Maura chose her over him. Jack tore her train of thoughts just before she started overthinking the matter.

"Good to see you, Jane." Jack smiled at her and offered a hand for a handshake. Jane decided to go with that.

"Good to see you too." She smiled at him and then motioned to the door of the restaurant. "Shall we?"

He nodded and walked in first with Maura following and Jane last, holding the door for her.

As they walked to the reserved table, Maura furrowed her brow a bit and dealt with an inner fight about who should sit where – should she sit by Jane opposite Jack? Should she sit at the front? Should she sit next to him and Jane sit at the front?

Jane was walking behind her and noticed that Maura was tense and her shoulders rigid. She took Maura's hand and caressed it with her thumb. She didn't look at Maura and missed the half-thankful, half-panicked look she was giving her.

Jack was the first at the table and pulled the chair out for Maura. She offered a polite smile, thanked and sat down, looking up at Jane with doe eyes, expecting the seating plan to unwrap in front of her. Jane hesitated and sat down next to Maura only when Jack aimed to take the seat opposite of them.

After the waitress appeared with menus, Maura and Jack exchanged smiles and asked at the same time "As usual?". They both started laughing and Jane just raised her eyebrows in confusion, the waitress mirroring her expression.

Maura put her hand on Jane's thigh and explained: "We've been here many times and we always ordered the same meals. I will order you the same for me, you will love it."

"Okay?" Jane said uncertainly, but decided to go with the flow.

The waitress wrote down the order and took the menus back, leaving the trio alone again.

"So how's your life?" Jane asked Jack, deciding to interrupt the silence.

"It's great, thank you. It really is going uphill, I've been promoted, I have amazing loving girlfriend of one and half year and the most important thing is my daughter, who just keeps shining and exceeding in all of her classes." Jack said proudly and Jane grinned.

"Apple has not fallen far from the tree, I see."

"Thank you. But how about you two? You're glowing." Jack said and motioned to them. "How long have you been together?"

"Practically for 7 years-" Jane said playfully and Maura jumped in, correcting her.

"Technically just over two years."

Jack did the quick Math and realized that they must have hit it soon after the breakup of him and Maura. He smiled. He had always bet on it and hoped to be more than Jane for Maura, but soon he realized he could never form a bond stronger than that. So he was happy they had finally figured their feelings out.

"I'm going to take Jane's answer," Jack grinned apologetically at Maura. "So how far have you gotten?"

Jane looked at Maura, her eyes asking if she would tell him. And she would.

"We're raising a child together, as you know and… We're engaged," Maura smiled and held up a hand with the ring on it.

"That's great! Congratulations! Who proposed?"

"Actually we both did," Jane intervened and Maura chuckled with her.

"Really, congratulations. Will I be invited to the wedding?" Jack said in teasing voice, but Maura saw he was serious.

"Of course you will."

"Is this the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Jack smiled supportively, half sure he understood why they met.

Maura nervously cringed and said weak "No."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Jack, I know this is a lot to ask, and we will accept if you don't want to do it, after everything that has happened between us…" Maura started, pausing to take a deep breath and Jack nodded for her to continue.

"Jane and I want to have another baby to our family. And we wanted to ask you if you would be our donor." Maura said and intertwined her fingers with Jane, squeezing them painfully, but Jane didn't make a sound.

"You don't have to answer right away, you can think it through, you can decline, it's fine, but we really wanted to try asking you first before well anything else," Jane helped Maura with explaining their intentions.

Jack had surprised expression plastered on his face and his eyes fixed on the table. He was silent, but obviously furiously thinking. The silence lasted for a few minutes and it felt like a heavy burden on Jane and Maura's shoulders. But they waited.

When Jack was finally able to speak, he started with a question: "Would the child know I am his or her father?"

"We would agree on that, whatever would suit you," Jane said after a moment of silence, when Maura hadn't answered as Jane expected her to.

"Could I see the baby from time to time?"

"Yeah, really, whatever would suit you," Jane nodded in all seriousness. She felt drops of sweat on her forehead, from the nervousness and from the pain of Maura crushing her fingers in her hold.

Jack looked into Maura's eyes and he could see all the hope in the world drowning in them. It made him remember all who Maura was. And how he loved her. And how he wanted her to be happy.

So he said it. He said the two words that were about to change their lives.

"I'm in."


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you think Angela would mind us stopping for something to eat?" Maura turned her head to Jane as she walked through the door being held open for her.  
"Are we having cravings again?" Jane grinned and joined Maura by her side.  
"Just a little." Maura tilted her head innocently.  
"You're the worst, I never had that! I hope you feel like eating something digestible for me, not like last time. Pickles and tuna with cheese, ew."  
"I will try," Maura smiled and took Jane's hand, walking together through the corridor.  
"And Ma won't mind, she said she'd take Dylan to the playground with TJ anyway."  
"We owe her so much, my parents never look after Dylan." Maura sighed and mindlessly caressed her growing belly.  
"Becaaause they live in France, that's first, second - Ma never butts out." Jane side-eyed her mischievously and earned a little laugh.  
Maura shook her head, but couldn't shake off the wide smile settled on her lips. She knocked on the door in front of which they stopped.  
"Come in!" a nice sounding voice called out.  
Jane held the door for Maura and walked in behind her.  
"Good morning, the doctor will be here in a few minutes, you can take off your jacket in the meantime and wait on the chair." the nurse smiled and after seeing Maura nod, she left the room.  
"Want me to help? I'm expert on undressing you." Jane grinned and Maura just gave her a look.  
"I still can manage." She called over her shoulder and Jane chuckled.  
"Just wait, give it a few months." Jane mumbled cheekily and waited patiently until she came back.  
Maura sat down on the examination chair and caressed her belly while swinging her legs.

Jane walked to her side and grabbed her other hand.

"Aren't you excited?" she squealed quietly in the kind of voice she used to do sarcastically, but now it was held no mocking, just true feelings.

"Excited and nervous," Maura admitted and Jane squeezed her hand tighter.

"It will be just fine," Jane whispered and placed tender kiss on Maura's forehead.

That was when the doctor came in.

"Hello doctor," both of them greeted at once, the doctor smiling brightly back.

"Good morning, how is our expectant mother feeling?"

"Well, although I have been nauseous every morning for about two weeks. But I know that is a common element of pregnancy."

"She also has maddening cravings," Jane added and Maura shot her a look of amusement mixed with embarrassment. The doctor laughed about it.

"That is common as well, believe me. Been there, done that. Now if you would lie down please and lift up your shirt," the doctor asked Maura, who did just that, never letting go of Jane's hand.

She shuddered a bit after the doctor placed gel on her abdomen, which left goosebumps in the trail behind her fingers. Then she touched Maura's skin with the hand-held device and started moving it across her stomach.

Maura and Jane held onto each other, their eyes glued to the screen as soon as they heard the deep dull sounds of their baby's heartbeat.

"Is that-?" Maura pointed to the screen, trying to see the shape of a body.

"Yes, right here," the doctor ran her finger around the shape, showing them where the head is and the tiny legs and hands with the tiniest fingers.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby? Because now I can finally see it quite clearly."

Jane and Maura exchanged looks and didn't even have to say anything. One smile and they knew.

"We would love to." Maura said and felt the caress of Jane's thumb over her own.

"You're going to have a boy. Congratulations." The doctor said cheerfully. "Would you like the picture?"  
"Definitely," Jane responded without hesitation.

The Doc nodded and wiped Maura's stomach clean. "I will give you a minute." And with that she left again.

"We're going to have a baby boy…" Maura whispered in awe, staring into nothingness.

Jane put two fingers under Maura's chin and lifted it so she would be looking into her eyes.

"Yeah we are."

_They were smiling at each other, glowing with all the happiness they felt. Their family was going to be one person bigger. Dylan was going to be a big sister to a little brother. Angela was going to be grandma for the third time. And they were going to be mothers, of two now. _

_Neither of them could believe that four years ago, they wouldn't even hope to get together. _

_They had come so far. _

Both of them could read in the other's eyes that they were thinking the same. And they were thankful for everything. But there was just one way to express it for it to be enough, because words were never enough.

Their lips met and it felt like home.

_"__I love you." _

_"__I love you too." _

So that's it. :)

I never expected it to get this long - and actually I didn't even expect or plan to write this, but I'm glad I got onto this journey. :)

But I have to say one thing - if it wasn't for you guys, I would take so much longer to finish and it could take years if ever.

So I need to thank ALL OF YOU who didn't give up on me because of the long delays and who liked the fluff of this story and thank you for all the reviews, do that for authors, it means the world and makes their days :)

I need to specially thank those, who left me MANY reviews which I appreciated more than I'm able to say.

**Terri411** \- YOU girl, you are the most amazing reader ever, because you ALWAYS left a review which made my day and made me grin like an idiot for hours! You are awesome person and I wish every writer to have somebody like you, because for you it was worth writing. I really owe you a lot.

**Lktwh13 - **You are simply awesome as well. You left me so many reviews, I lost the count. I loved each one of them and THANK YOU so much for telling me your opinions and your overall support, it meant and means so much :))

**afret2010-** And great thanks belong to you too! Thank you for your wonderful comments, both about the story and the writing, and thank you for my editorial correction! ;) Your help was very important to me :)

**cjunited38** \- You are one loyal reader, I could always count on you to read my story and leave a few words about it, you certainly deserve being mentioned, because you motivated me as well!


End file.
